Matryoshka
by Justgalon
Summary: Cerita cinta di bawah langit kota Moscow - "Matryoshka, itu orang menyebutnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa orang menyukai boneka sialan itu. Menurutku tidak ada yang menarik dan harganya sangat mahal untuk ukuran kantong kering seperti kita," -
1. Chapter 1

**Saya datang lagi dengan membawa fanfiction HiruMamo baru, kali ini cerita yang benar-benar berbeda dari** ** _original_** **karakter keduanya. Saya mengambil** ** _setting_** **di negara Rusia. Meskipun OOC saya harap banyak yang suka ekekeke. Selamat membaca...**

.

.

* * *

 **Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**

"У вас есть сигарета? ( _u vas yest sigareta?)_ (apakah anda punya rokok?)" Hiruma menggeleng tanda ia tidak punya. "Простите, это сигарета? ( _prostite, eto sigareta?_ ) (maaf, apakah itu rokok?)" sambung orang tersebut. Ia melihat saku mantel Hiruma sedikit mengelembung. Isinya bukan kotak rokok, melainkan permen karet kemasan yang ia beli di minimarket kemarin. Rokok di Rusia adalah hal ilegal, mendapatkan rokok di sana cukup sulit karena pemerintahan Rusia memerangi rokok.

"Нет, это конфеты ( _nyet, eto konfety_ ) (bukan, ini permen)," jawab Hiruma. Setelahnya laki-laki itu meninggalkan Hiruma di dalam klub malam tersebut. Hiruma hanya duduk di sudut ruangan sambil meminum vodka.

Kota Moskow malam itu cukup dingin. Musim dingin hampir memasuki bulannya. Musim dingin di Rusia kadang-kadang sangat ekstrim. Negara yang terletak di dekat kutub utara tersebut dikenal dengan cuaca ekstrimnya. Hiruma hanya meminum Vodka-nya sedikit. Ia tidak terlalu suka meminum alkohol. Klub malam itu sangat berisik, musik _tekno hardcore_ memekakkan telinga. Hiruma melihat seorang wanita yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Ia wanita Rusia yang berusia masih belasan tahun. Wanita itu bertingkah tidak senono, sepertinya ia bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur di sana pikir Hiruma. Hiruma memindahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Di sana ia melihat seorang wanita tengah duduk sambil menatapnya. Hiruma mengernyitkan alisnya karena wanita itu masih menatapnya.

"Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa menatapku?" batin Hiruma.

Saat Hiruma melihatnya lagi, wanita itu sudah tidak ada. Ia seperti hilang di keramaian klub malam tersebut. Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Wanita itu terlihat menuju pintu keluar, namun sebelum ia sampai pintu keluar. Lengannya ditarik oleh laki-laki bertubuh besar. Dari gerakannya, laki-laki itu memaksa wanita itu dan wanita itu menolak. Tidak lama datang laki-laki lain yang ikut menarik lengannya. Bahkan satu laki-laki tadi menampar wanita itu hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Hiruma memperhatikan hal itu dan ia melihat wanita itu seperti berteriak-teriak, namun sayang karena musik yang keras suara itu teredam.

"Sepertinya ia dalam bahaya," batin Hiruma.

Hiruma kemudian bangkit dari meja bar lalu ia menyelinap di antara tubuh orang-orang yang menari-nari di lantai. Pandangan matanya awas mengikuti wanita yang ditarik oleh laki-laki itu, mereka semakin jauh. Hiruma mendapat firasat tidak enak.

"Стоп! ( _stop!_!) (hentikan!)" wanita itu meronta-ronta. Hiruma bisa mendengar suaranya ketika mereka sudah berada di luar.

Firasat Hiruma benar, wanita tersebut dalam bahaya. Hiruma bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia melihat wajah wanita itu sudah memar karena beberapa kali dipukuli. Laki-laki yang menamparnya tadi berpostur tubuh tinggi, wajah khas perawakan Rusia tergurat di wajahnya. Laki-laki satunya lagi berbadan sedikit kecil namun wajahnya buruk rupa. Mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Rusia yang cepat. Hiruma masih mengintip di balik jendela dan tiba-tiba saja wanita itu ditendang. Dan tepat saat itu wanita itu berlari ke arah Hiruma. Ia menabrak Hiruma.

"Спаси меня , пожалуйста! ( _spasi menya , pozhaluysta!_ ) (tolong aku, kumohon!)" ucapnya pada Hiruma. Hiruma melihat wanita itu dengan kasihan. Matanya meminta tolong. Hatinya terenyuh meskipun ia bukanlah orang yang benar-benar baik.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma memandangi wanita yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Wajahnya memar, saat ini ia sedang mengompres wajahnya dengan es batu. Tadi Hiruma menolongnya. Ia segera membawa wanita itu kabur dan dua laki-laki yang menyerangnya tadi mengejar mereka. Hiruma membawa wanita itu lewat lorong-lorong kecil dan sampailah mereka di ruangan kecil. Ruangan yang sebenarnya adalah dapur. Entah itu dapur apa, tempatnya agak berantakan namun cukup bersih.

"Как тебя зовут? ( _kak tibya zavut?_ ) (siapa namamu?)" Hiruma bertanya pada wanita itu dengan kata-kata yang informal. Wanita itu berhenti mengompres wajahnya. Ia menatap laki-laki yang menolongnya tadi.

"Меня зовут Мямори Янезяки ( _menya zovut Mamori Anezaki_ ) (nama saya Mamori Anezaki)," jawabnya dengan suara lemah. Hiruma langsung tahu bahwa wanita itu bukan orang Rusia dari namanya. Tetapi wajahnya bukanlah wajah orang Asia sepertinya. Tetapi Hiruma tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, ia sering melihat orang berdarah campuran. Mungkin Mamori juga demikian pikir Hiruma.

"Ты говорите по- Японский? ( _ty govorite po-yaponskiy?_ ) (bisa berbahasa Jepang?)" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk. Hiruma menghela nafasnya lega, ia agak kesulitan jika harus berbahasa Rusia dengan orang Jepang. Lagipula ia rindu berbicara bahasa ibunya. Sementara Mamori sangat senang karena kemungkinan Hiruma juga orang Jepang sama sepertinya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori menggigit bibirnya, ia ragu untuk menjawab. "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin menjawab. Itu urusanmu," sambung Hiruma karena Hiruma melihat keraguan pada diri Mamori.

"Aku dijual," jawab Mamori singkat. Hiruma menatap Mamori cukup lama lalu ia menarik satu alisnya.

"Perdagangan manusia maksudmu?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk lagi. "Mereka yang menjualmu?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori kembali mengangguk.

"Aku dijual sebagai wanita penghibur," jawab Mamori. Ia mengelap sudut matanya. Terlihat sedikit linangan air mata jatuh di sana.

"Dan kau kabur dari mereka?" tanya Hiruma. Hiruma bersandar di meja tua sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Mamori duduk di depannya. Ia menunduk.

"Awalnya mereka menawarkan pekerjaan kepadaku sewaktu aku masih di Jepang. Pekerjaan yang baik dan layak, pekerjaan kantoran. Aku dilatih selama setahun untuk bisa bahasa Rusia," cerita Mamori. Hiruma mendengarkan ceritanya sambil memperhatikan Mamori dengan seksama.

"Kau ditipu lalu kau dijadikan wanita penghibur. Mereka menjualmu di rumah-rumah bordir atau di bar yang menyediakan wanita malam?" Mamori mengangguk lagi. "Sudah banyak wanita korban sepertimu. Aku sering bertemu dengan orang bernasib sama sepertimu. Mereka rata-rata akan kabur atau bunuh diri," cerita Hiruma.

"Aku selalu kabur setiap kali ada pelanggan yang ingin memakaiku," Hiruma kembali menaikan alis matanya. Ia sedikit menggigit bibirnya. "Tadi aku berhasil kabur dan bersembunyi di keramaian klub malam, namun mereka menemukanku lagi," sambung Mamori.

"Jadi?" tanya Hiruma. Ia tidak tahu bertanya tentang apa karena ia sendiri bingung.

"Aku masih perawan," jawab Mamori. Hiruma kali ini mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia cukup tidak menyangka Mamori akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. "Maaf, aku tidak ingin kau salah sangka kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan namaku karena ini bukan kemauanku dan aku mempertahankan kehormatanku," sambung Mamori setelah ia melihat Hiruma yang cukup kaget.

"Kau tidak takut jika aku memanfaatkanmu?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hiruma. "Kau mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, lalu mungkin saja aku memanfaatkanmu. Misalnya aku memperkosamu atau aku yang akan menjualmu? Kau tidak takut kepadaku?" tanya Hiruma. Sekarang Mamori mengerti dengan pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Karena kau orang baik yang ingin menolongku jadi pastilah kau memang benar-benar orang baik," jawab Mamori. Hiruma berpikir wanita yang ada di depannya ini polos sekali.

"Jangan terlalu percaya dengan orang yang baru kau kenal. Meskipun dia menolongmu, belum tentu ia baik. Entah saja ada maksud di dalamnya. Manusia itu kebanyakan munafik," jawab Hiruma. Sekarang Mamori menggigit bibirnya lagi. Luka di pipi dan bibirnya masih sedikit terasa sakit.

"Jadi apakah kau orang jahat?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma tidak tahu harus berkata apa terhadap kepolosan wanita yang ada di depannya, wajar saja ia menjadi korban perdagangan manusia pikir Hiruma.

"Ya, aku bukan manusia yang benar-benar baik. Hidupku cukup buruk dan aku biasanya melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan uang. Bahkan membunuh pun bisa aku lakukan jika bayarannya besar, sialan!" jawab Hiruma jujur. Memang itulah dirinya. "Oh ya, tadi di klub malam, mengapa kau menatapku? Apakah kau sengaja untuk meminta tolong kepadaku?" tanya Hiruma. Ia teringat ketika Mamori yang terus menatapnya di klub malam.

Mamori sedikit mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat itu ia tengah mengawasi laki-laki yang mencarinya. Mereka duduk di sebelah Hiruma. Dan memang Mamori sempat melihat Hiruma yang juga tengah memperhatikannya. Dan saat Hiruma tengah melihat Mamori, dua laki-laki itu menemukan Mamori. Lalu Mamori berusaha keluar dari klub malam tersebut dan saat itulah Hiruma mengejarnya lalu menolongnya.

"Maaf atas hal itu, aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu sama sekali awalnya. Tapi terima kasih karena telah menolongku," jawab Mamori. Hiruma menaikan alisnya lagi, Mamori tidak menjawab pertanyaanya dan ia juga tidak ingin bertanya lagi.

"Jadi kau ingin kemana?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori memain-mainkan es batu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengompres memar di wajahnya. Ia tidak punya rumah dan tidak punya uang. Bahkan paspor-nya pun ditahan oleh orang-orang yang menjualnya. "Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal," tebak Hiruma.

"Ya," jawab Mamori singkat. Bagaimana ia harus bertahan pikir Mamori.

"Tempat ini sebenarnya adalah gudang sialan. Ini punya temanku dan aku juga tidur di sini. Ya terlihat seperti kandang babi sialan," Hiruma membereskan tumpukan selimut yang memenuhi kursi panjang. "Ini tempat tidurku. Hanya ini yang aku punya," sambung Hiruma.

Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan yang sulit Hiruma terjemahkan. Hiruma menghela nafasnya perlahan. Cukup merepotkan memang ia harus menolong seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Apalagi wanita yang bersamanya ini adalah buronan para sindikat perdagangan manusia. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir dirinya sendiri juga bukan laki-laki baik, ia sama jahatnya seperti para sindikat pedagang manusia itu. Dirinya mencopet, kadang-kadang memeras turis-turis kaya dan beberapa kali ia terlibat penjualan narkoba. Semua Hiruma lakukan karena kehidupan di Rusia yang sungguh berat. Terutama Moskow, kota metropolitan yang berbiaya hidup tinggi.

"Kau boleh tidur di sini beberapa hari sampai kau menemukan pekerjaan atau sampai paspormu kembali," ucap Hiruma.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mamori. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan kebaikan Hiruma.

"Aku bisa tidur di mana saja. Bahkan di jalanan pun aku bisa tidur atau di penjara juga bisa," jawab Hiruma. Ia menyerahkan selimut kepada Mamori. Mamori masih duduk di kursi kayu. Ia memegang selimut bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat tua dengan perasaan sedih. "Jika kau hanya ingin memandanginya sebaiknya kau tidak usah tidur, tapi jika kau ingin tidur, kursi sialan itu jadi milikmu," ucap Hiruma sambil memakai mantel tebalnya lagi.

Mamori segera tersadar dan melihat Hiruma yang memakai mantelnya lagi. Sepertinya Hiruma akan pergi lagi pikir Mamori, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apakah Hiruma akan meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur ini? Mamori berdiri dari bangkunya sambil memeluk selimut yang tadi ia pegang.

"Aku akan keluar. Kau kunci saja pintu. Jangan tunggu aku. Aku sepertinya tidak akan pulang," ucapnya sambil keluar. Pintu kemudian ditutup dan Mamori sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

Mamori menghela nafasnya. Luka di wajahnya masih terasa sedikit perih. Kali ini ia memang berhasil kabur dari orang-orang jahat yang akan menjualnya itu dan bertemu Hiruma sang penyelamatnya. Saat itu Mamori merasa bahwa masih ada orang baik di negara itu. Anggapan Mamori selama ini, negara bekas komunis itu selalu jahat di matanya. Traumatik yang ia peroleh dari hal yang dialaminya cukup berpengaruh pada mentalnya.

"Setidaknya aku aman di sini meskipun aku tidak tahu apa pun mengenai laki-laki itu," guman Mamori sambil berbaring di kursi panjang. Ia perlahan memejamkan matanya dan masuk ke dunia mimpi.

.

* * *

.

Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya karena ada yang mengetuk pintu. Sejenak Mamori merasa mendadak lupa ingatan. Ia lupa dimana dia sekarang dan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ketukan pintu sekali lagi menyadarkan Mamori. Sedikit demi sedikit ia ingat apa yang terjadi. Mamori kemudian mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintu. Yang mengetuk adalah Hiruma. Mamori segera membukanya.

"Cepat tutup pintunya," perintah Hiruma. Mamori dengan cepat menutup pintu. Hiruma melepaskan mantelnya. Mamori mengelilingkan penglihatannya untuk mencari jam. Namun tidak ada jam di tempat itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma melihat ponselnya sebentar lalu meletakannya di atas meja.

"Jam delapan lewat tiga belas menit," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian ke _wastafel_ untuk membasuh wajahnya dan ia mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air _wastafel_. "Kau tidur nyenyak sepertinya," komentar Hiruma sambil menaruh kembali gelas bekas ia minum.

"Ya lumayan," jawab Mamori. Dilihat Mamori jika Hiruma sekarang tengah mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya. Ia lalu menghitung lembaran uang dan memberikannya kepada Mamori.

"Kau bisa membeli sarapan di luar. Belikan aku juga, aku lapar. Terserah apa saja itu dan jangan sampai kau ketahuan. Di luar berbahaya dan cukup dingin," ucap Hiruma tanpa basa basi. Ia kemudian menyimpan dompetnya lalu menyalahkan rokok. Kepulan asap tipis langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Hiruma yang melihat Mamori hanya diam. "Belikan saja makanan dan cepat kembali," perintahnya. Mamori kemudian memakai sepatunya. Bajunya sangat pendek dan udara sangat dingin. Ah ia pasti kedinginan di luar pikir Mamori.

Ketika Mamori keluar untuk mencari sarapan, Hiruma berbaring di kursi panjangnya. Kepulan asap dari rokoknya yang tinggal setengah terbang di udara membentuk bentuk-bentuk abstrak. Hiruma memejamkan matanya, sudah lima tahun ia berada di Rusia dan terjebak dengan kehidupannya. Sudah lima tahun ia meninggalkan negaranya dan keluarganya di Jepang. Entah bagaimana keadaan keluarganya sekarang, Hiruma tidak pernah berhubungan dengan mereka lagi semenjak ia tiba di Rusia. Ia mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam.

Sementara Mamori berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. Dingin menusuk kulit-kulit tubuhnya. Asap putih keluar dari nafasnya. Ia menelusuri jalanan di Arbat _street_ , rumah Hiruma terdapat di daerah distrik Arbat. Mamori melihat uang yang diberikan Hiruma, tidak banyak, mungkin ia hanya bisa membeli makanan cepat saji. Mamori kemudian melihat restoran cepat saji dan ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Mamori tidak sanggup jika harus berjalan lebih jauh lagi karena pakaiannya. Setelah selesai membeli sarapan Mamori kembali ke rumah Hiruma. Ia sempat tersesat di jalan namun akhirnya menemukan bangunan tua yang menjadi rumah Hiruma dan ia masuk lewat pintu belakang. Ketika Mamori sampai, ia melihat Hiruma yang baru selesai mandi. Mamori cepat-cepat menutup pintu ketika Hiruma berganti pakaian.

"Aku sudah selesai," Mamori mendengar suara Hiruma dari dalam. Mamori menarik nafasnya dan masuk. Hiruma saat ini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Hiruma.

"Aku hanya membeli makanan cepat saji. Hanya itu yang bisa aku dapatkan," jawab Mamori. Hiruma membuka bungkusan itu dan melihat ada tiga potong burger dan dua minuman. Hiruma lalu memakannya.

"Tidak buruk daripada memakan angin sialan," komentarnya. Mamori diam dan hanya melihat Hiruma makan, perutnya sangat lapar namun ia tidak berani meminta makanan. "Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Mamori kemudian. Hiruma mengangguk-angguk sebentar.

"Ambil saja satu, meskipun aku membelinya dengan uang hasil curian sialan. Tapi lebih baik daripada kau lapar," jawab Hiruma. Mamori tidak berani berkomentar. Ia tidak tahu menahu siapa Hiruma dan darimana ia mendapatkan uang. Tapi dari cara laki-laki itu hidup, Mamori sedikit tahu ia memang melakukan apa pun untuk bertahan di kota yang keras ini.

"Terima kasih," jawab Mamori akhirnya. Ia membuka perlahan bungkusan burger yang masih panas itu. Sedikit digigitnya, ah ternyata memang Mamori merasa lapar. Nikmat sekali memakan makanan murah tersebut pikir Mamori.

"Untuk besok, dimana kau akan tinggal?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori berhenti mengunyah. Ah benar, ia hanya menumpang pikir Mamori. Pertanyaan Hiruma itu seperti menyindirnya untuk segera pergi dari rumahnya itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke tempat mereka…" jawab Mamori dengan tidak yakin. Sungguh ia tidak ingin kembali ke sana. Tempat itu adalah neraka pikir Mamori.

"Kau ingin dijual oleh mereka lagi?" tanya Hiruma. Hiruma meminum cola-nya dengan perlahan. Ia tahu Mamori sedang memikirkan hal ini.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," jawab Mamori. Hiruma mengangguk-angguk sambil menggigit burgernya kembali.

"Ya memang hidup kadang selalu terhimpit pilihan sulit. Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu, aku tidak bisa mencegah karena aku juga bukan orang baik. Lakukan apa saja yang menurutmu dapat menguntungkan hidupmu dan memperoleh uang untuk bertahan hidup," jawab Hiruma. Mamori melirik Hiruma sejenak, laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini memiliki pemikiran yang simpel. Ia tidak ingin mengurusi hidup orang lain dan membuat orang lain berpikir jika ia tidak perduli dengan hal apa pun.

"Tapi…" Mamori ragu mengemukakan ucapannya. Hiruma berhenti lagi mengunyah.

"Kau ragu," ucap Hiruma. Mamori menggigit bibirnya. "Itu yang kau pikirkan, sialan!" sambung Hiruma. Mamori salah menilai, ternyata Hiruma sedikit perduli, buktinya ia tahu Mamori ragu dengan ucapannya.

"Ya, aku ragu. Aku tidak ingin dijual oleh mereka, tapi aku butuh uang untuk pulang ke Jepang," Mamori akhirnya mengemukakan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pekerjaan lain. Meskipun itu hanya mencuri. Kau bisa memperoleh uang," ucap Hiruma sekenanya. Ia memberikan saran menurut sudut pandangnya.

"Tapi…" lagi-lagi Hiruma memotong ucapannya.

"Kau ragu? Kau ragu karena mencuri itu bukan pekerjaan baik? Lalu kau bisa menjadi wanita sialan penghibur di bar atau kau menjual narkoba atau bahkan kau bisa menjadi simpanan para pejabat sialan itu. Itu pilihanmu, aku hanya mengemukakan saranku padamu. Jika kau berpikir itu pekerjaan jahat maka jangan kau kerjakan. Aku dan kau berbeda, aku sudah terlanjut menjadi orang jahat dan kau… semua pilihan ada padamu. Banyak pekerjaan yang bisa kau peroleh jika kau ingin, tapi semuanya sulit. Kau bukan orang asli di sini, kau tidak mempunyai apa pun bahkan paspormu tidak ada padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa? Mengemis belas kasihan?" tanya Hiruma. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hiruma. Lalu apakah ia harus mengikuti sarannya pikir Mamori.

"Terima kasih atas saranmu. Kurasa aku akan memikirkannya," ucap Mamori akhirnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hiruma tidak banyak membantunya. Ucapannya kasar dan Mamori sedikit tersinggung.

Hiruma sendiri hanya melirik Mamori sekilas. Ia tidak ingin terlalu dalam terlibat dengan diri Mamori. Ia tidak ingin menanggung hidup Mamori terlalu banyak karena ia sendiri merasa berdosa hidup dari pekerjaan tidak baik dan makan dari uang haram. Cukup ia saja yang merasakannya. Jika bisa, ia tidak ingin ada orang lagi yang makan uang haram dan membuat isi perutnya kotor karena dosa. Kata-katanya memang kasar dan memojokkan, namun maksudnya berbeda. Ia mengatakan hal tersebut karena ia terbiasa berbicara kasar. Menasehati orang lain dengan cara halus pun Hiruma tidak mampu.

.

* * *

.

Mamori duduk di kursi kayu sambil menatap jendela kecil di ruangan itu. Hiruma saat ini tengah tertidur nyenyak di kursi panjangnya. Mamori memikirkan banyak hal, terutama kemana tujuannya selanjutnya dan bagaimana ia memperoleh uang. Ia memikirkan saran Hiruma, mengenai pekerjaan yang dikatakannya. Mamori tidak cukup banyak memiliki keterampilan. Ia hanyalah wanita dari desa di Jepang. Mamori hanya bisa menjahit, memasak, membereskan pekerjaan rumah. Selebihnya Mamori tidak mempunyai keterampilan lain.

"Hah… lapar sekali," Mamori langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara Hiruma. Hiruma bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menuju _westafel_. Ia meminum air dari sana. "Hei kau bisa memasak?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ya, cukup bisa," jawab Mamori. Hiruma melihat-lihat isi kulkasnya. Tidak banyak, hanya ada telur beberapa butir, daging beku yang sudah hampir sebulan, botol-botol bumbu instan yang entah sudah berapa lama berada di sana, sayur yang mungkin sudah sangat layu, pizza yang telah berjamur, buah-buahan yang bahkan hampir busuk.

"Masak apa saja yang kau bisa. Aku tidak tahu ini bisa dimasak atau tidak. Aku tidak punya cukup uang lagi untuk membeli makanan dan aku harus membelikan dua porsi untukmu lalu untukku. Jadi kau masak saja, aku akan memakannya meskipun tidak enak," ucap Hiruma sambil berkacak pinggang. Rambut pirang spike-nya itu jatuh terurai karena ia baru bangun tidur. Mamori kemudian mendekat ke arah kulkas Hiruma. Ia mengeluarkan telur dan daging. Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kehidupan mereka berdua ternyata sama-sama sesulit ini pikir Mamori.

"Sudah kau putuskan akan bekerja bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma ketika Mamori tengah mencuci alat untuk memasak. Hiruma tengah mengecek ponselnya ketika Mamori menoleh.

"Aku belum tahu," jawab Mamori jujur. Ia memang belum menemukan jawabannya. Hiruma meletakan ponselnya kembali di atas meja. Ia menaikan kakinya ke atas meja dan tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Lambat sekali kau memutuskan jalan hidupmu," komentar Hiruma. Mamori kemudian kembali mencuci peralatan memasak. Benar apa yang Hiruma katakan, ia tidak tegas dengan hidupnya sendiri dan karena hal tersebutlah ia sampai di jual.

"Aku punya teman di Old Arbat _street_ , dia mempunyai restoran kecil. Orang Italia, orangnya kasar. Asal kau bisa tahan aku akan mengenalkannya kepadamu. Itu jika kau mau," ucap Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Pekerjaan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Mamori.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas bukan pekerjaan kotor sialan. Aku hanya menawarkan saja padamu. Kau tidak bisa menentukan pilihan dan sebenarnya kau tidak ingin pekerjaan kotor sialan. Jadi itu cocok untukmu," jawab Hiruma.

"Perkenalkan saja aku kepadanya. Aku akan melihat pekerjaannya," jawab Mamori. Ia memutuskan menerimanya karena ia perlu uang. Hiruma mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Lalu tempat tinggal? Kau masih ingin tetap tinggal di kandang babi sialan ini atau pergi mencari tempat lain? Harga _real estate_ di sini sangat mahal. Kau bisa punya tempat tinggal layak jika kau menjadi gadis simpanan sialan saja saranku," komentar Hiruma. Mamori menghela nafasnya. Ucapan Hiruma memang kasar, tapi dia masih berhati baik pikir Mamori.

"Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal yang semurah mungkin," jawab Mamori yang kini mencuci daging.

"Baguslah jika kau bisa menemukannya nanti. Jangan sampai kau tidak dapat dan jika kau sudah dapat hiduplah dengan layak. Kumpulkan uang dan kau harus pulang. Keluarga sialanmu pasti khawatir padamu," ucap Hiruma sambil memainkan ponselnya lagi. "Aku keluar sebentar. Kurasa aku butuh minuman yang berasa, aku bosan minum air keran sialan itu," sambung Hiruma. Hiruma langsung mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Sementara Mamori terdiam mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Kali ini kata-katanya tidak kasar dan lebih terdengar halus. Ternyata Hiruma bisa mengucapkannya pikir Mamori. Mamori kemudian kembali melanjutkan memasak sementara Hiruma menelusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai. Gedung-gedung berwarna coklat muda, coklat tua dan bahkan merah bata berbaris di sana. Banyak lampu-lampu jalan di pinggiran jalan berbaris rapi. Hiruma memasukan tangannya ke saku mantelnya. Kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Saat ini pikirannya tidak menentu, melihat nasib Mamori mengingatkan akan nasibnya sendiri. Bedanya ia lebih kuat daripada Mamori. Bedanya lagi, Mamori ingin pekerjaan yang benar sementara dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari pekerjaan buruk. Saat Hiruma tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba ia merasa punggungnya berat.

"Поймать его, он преступник! ( _poymat yego , on prestupnik!_ ) (tangkap dia, dia pelakunya!)" saat itu Hiruma langsung tersungkur ke lantai. Beberapa polisi langsung mengepungnya. Borgol langsung terpasang ke tangan Hiruma.

"Sial!" umpat Hiruma yang tertangkap.

Sementara Mamori yang sudah selesai memasak menunggu Hiruma pulang. Masakannya hanya biasa saja. Hanya telur dadar dan daging goreng. Mamori belum mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada Hiruma karena Hiruma menolongnya. Namun sudah satu jam Mamori menunggu, Hiruma belum pulang juga.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Mamori dalam hati. Masakannya sudah mendingin. Mamori menatapnya dengan sedih. "Kuharap dia pulang dan bisa makan makanan ini," sambung Mamori. Namun sampai malam pun Hiruma tidak pulang. Mamori ketiduran menunggunya. Mamori tidak tahu jika Hiruma saat ini berada di kantor polisi. Ia di tahan dengan banyak tuduhan. Akhirnya takdir memisahkan mereka lagi di langit kota Moskow.

.

 **TBC...**

.

* * *

.

.

Bagaimana...bagaimana... saya lanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak, RnR yaaa eheheh,,,

NB : Cerita ini pernah saya post di blog pribadi saya sebelumnya, tapi blognya sudah saya tutup dan dengan pairing yang berbeda serta banyak perubah di jalan ceritanya. Thanks XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2**

"Siapa kau?" tanya Mamori dalam bahasa Rusia.

Mamori melihat seorang laki-laki yang cukup muda di depan pintu rumah Hiruma. Laki-laki yang tampan sekali, ia orang Rusia dan ia mempunyai tato kecil di pergelangan tangannya. Ia tidak tampak kaget dengan kehadiran Mamori di rumah itu, Mamori berpikir pastilah laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah teman Hiruma. Lalu di mana Hiruma saat ini pikir Mamori. Ia belum pulang semenjak siang tadi dan sekarang sudah kembali pagi.

"Aku teman orang yang tinggal di rumah ini. Dengar, aku tahu siapa dirimu. Hiruma sudah menceritakannya kepadaku dan sekarang, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya kepadamu. Aku hanya perlu mengambil beberapa dokumen Hiruma di rumah ini," jawabnya sambil masuk ke rumah Hiruma. Ia kemudian menuju kursi panjang lalu membuka kursi tersebut. Di bawah tumpukan alas kursi tersebut, laki-laki itu menarik sebuah map dan ia membereskannya kembali. Setelah menemukan map tersebut, laki-laki itu bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu!" cegah Mamori. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Mamori. "Setidaknya beritahu aku di mana dia sekarang," sambung Mamori. Laki-laki itu menatap Mamori sebentar sebelum ia berbicara.

"Jika aku memberitahumu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kurasa kau tidak banyak membantu bahkan kau tidak ada hubungan dengannya," ucap laki-laki itu.

Benar apa yang diucapkan laki-laki itu, Mamori memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hiruma. Dia hanya orang yang numpang lewat dalam kehidupan Hiruma, tapi ia hanya ingin tahu ada apa dengan Hiruma. Mengapa ia tidak pulang, Mamori menghawatirkannya karena ia merasa berhutang budi kepada Hiruma.

"Kau benar, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa dan aku juga tidak tahu ada apa," jawab Mamori. Setelah Mamori mengucapkan hal itu. Laki-laki tadi langsung keluar dari rumah Hiruma. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia berhenti lagi di depan pintu.

"Dia berkata bahwa kau boleh tinggal di tempatnya sampai dia kembali. Jika lapar, lakukan apa saja untuk sesuap nasi. Itu pesannya untukmu," setelah mengucapkan itu, laki-laki tadi benar-benar keluar.

Mamori mengunci pintu sambil berpikir. Ada apa dengan laki-laki yang menyelamatkannya. Lalu apakah ia benar boleh tinggal di rumah ini sampai Hiruma kembali. Sampai kapan itu? Bagaimana caranya ia mencari makan? Apakah ia harus mengikuti saran Hiruma atau mengemis? Di dalam hati kecilnya, Mamori tidak sanggup untuk melakukan keduanya. Ia harus memutar otaknya untuk bertahan hidup.

.

* * *

.

"Kau beruntung dijatuhi hukuman selama tiga bulan setelah beberapa kali banding. Kau beruntung mempunyai teman sepertiku," ucap teman Hiruma yang waktu itu datang ke rumah Hiruma mengambil dokumen. Dia adalah anak ketua mafia di daerahnya. Dia teman Hiruma dan ia menyewa pengacara untuk meringankan hukuman Hiruma dari banyak tuduhan. Semua bisa dilakukan dengan uang. Itulah kehebatan uang.

"Ini menjadi yang tersingkat setelah aku pernah tiga tahun di penjara sialan," balas Hiruma acuh.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, ini tidak akan terasa. Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau keberatan dengan hukuman tiga bulan?" tanya temannya.

"Tidak, setidaknya di penjara aku masih bisa makan daripada di luar aku harus memakan uang haram sialan lagi," balas Hiruma. Temannya itu tertawa. Mereka berbicara di balik dinding kaca yang memisahkan. Sudah dua hari Hiruma di tahan.

"Dan selama tiga bulan ini kau membiarkan rumah yang aku pinjamkan kepadamu itu dihuni oleh seorang wanita yang tidak kau kenal itu?" tanya temannya lagi.

"Kau keberatan aku meminjamkannya kepada wanita sialan itu?" Hiruma bertanya balik. Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Oh tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Andrew Volkov keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Selama dia kenal denganmu, itu tidak masalah," jawabnya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kau pulanglah, jika rindu padaku datang saja ke sini," ucap Hiruma sambil berdiri dari kursinya dengan acuh lalu pengawal mengawalnya untuk masuk ke dalam penjara kembali.

Hiruma duduk di lantai ruang tahanan. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa dengan suasana ini. Ruang lembab dan bernyamuk. Sekarang ia harus melewati tiga bulan lagi di tempat ini. Dulu ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Dimana Hiruma merasa titik terendah dalam hidupnya sedang di uji. Hidupnya penuh dengan lika-liku yang tajam. Padahal baru ia merasakan udara bebas beberapa bulan yang lalu dan sekarang ia harus kembali mendekam. Semua terjadi karena kehidupan yang sulit dan takdir yang tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Sementara Hiruma yang kini mendekam di penjara, Mamori tengah berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuknya. Sudah dua hari ini ia berkeliling di Arbat distrik, rata-rata tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan dan tidak ada orang yang ingin menerimanya. Mamori memang sengaja mencari pekerjaan yang ingin memberikan upah harian kepadanya karena ia tidak mempunyai uang untuk makan. Sudah dua hari ini juga Mamori belum makan, ia hanya minum air dari keran. Bajunya pun tidak diganti, ia hanya punya sepasang baju yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kemarin ia memakai pakaian Hiruma sementara pakaiannya dicuci.

"Tuhan, rasanya aku tidak sanggup lagi…" Mamori menangis di rumah Hiruma. Mamori memeluk lututnya. Air mata tidak berhenti menetes dari matanya. Ia rindu ibunya, keluarganya, rumahnya, dan desanya.

.

* * *

.

"Могу ли я посмотреть меню, пожалуйста? ( _mogu li ya posmotryet menyu, pozaluysta?_ ) (bisakah saya meminta menu?)" Mamori segera memberikan menu kepada pengunjung yang datang.

"У вас есть вегетарианские блюда? ( _u vas yest vyegyetarianskiye blyuda?_ ) (anda memiliki hidangan vegetarian?)" tanyanya sambil melihat menu.

"Да, у нас есть, ( _Da, u nas yest_ ) (ya, kami punya)" jawab Mamori. Mamori kemudian menunjukkan menu makanan kepada pengunjung.

Sudah tiga minggu ini Mamori bekerja di sebuah restoran kecil di dekat stasiun Smolenskaya. Hanya di restoran tersebut yang ingin memberikan upah harian kepada Mamori. Gajinya cukup untuk Mamori simpan. Ia makan siang dan malam di sana jadi ia bisa menghemat uang. Dengan uang itu juga Mamori bisa membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuk dirinya.

"приятного аппетита, ( _priyatnogo appyetita_ ) (selamat makan)" ucap Mamori setelah ia mengantarkan pesanan.

Jam makan siang seperti ini memang sangat ramai. Mamori sampai kewalahan melayani pengunjung. Di restoran tersebut hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang bertugas melayani pengunjung. Setelah agak sepi, Mamori duduk di kursi dekat kasir. Ia mengelap keringatnya. Sudah sebulanan ia tidak tahu kabar mengenai Hiruma pemilik rumah yang ditinggalinya.

"Mamori, ada yang mencarimu," Mamori langsung menoleh ke arah temannya yang bertugas sebagai kasir. Di dekat temannya itu ada laki-laki yang pernah ia lihat. Andrew Volkov, teman Hiruma.

"Ternyata benar informasi yang aku peroleh jika kau bekerja di sini," ucapnya. Mamori mengernyit heran. Untuk apa laki-laki itu menemuinya. Apakah ia berniat memberitahu di mana keberadaan Hiruma pikir Mamori. "Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" sambungnya.

Mamori meminta izin kepada pemilik restoran untuk menemui laki-laki itu. Setelahnya mereka berada di luar. Laki-laki itu kemudian memberikan secarik kertas kepada Mamori. Mamori mengernyit heran. Laki-laki itu tidak menngucapkan apa pun sampai Mamori membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Kau yang membayar tagihan listrik dan air di rumah itu?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya aku pemilik gudang itu dan aku memberikan bukti pembayaran ini kepadamu. Simpan saja, karena kau yang tinggal di sana," jawabnya. Mamori baru tahu ternyata laki-laki yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah pemilik rumah yang ditempati Hiruma selama ini. "Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu. Aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa," sambungnya.

"Tunggu!" Mamori mencegahnya. Ia harus menanyakan di mana keberadaan Hiruma karena Mamori tidak tahu ia ada di mana dan temannya tersebut tahu keberadaan Hiruma namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahu Mamori.

"Ingin menanyakan tentang Hiruma?" tebaknya. Mamori mengangguk. "Dua bulan lagi dia akan pulang dan selama itu kau boleh tinggal di sana. Jangan khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja sampai saat ini," sambungnya. Setelahnya ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mamori diam di tempatnya semula. Lagi-lagi ia tidak tahu keberadaan sang penyelamatnya.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma berjalan melewati gerbang besar yang telah memisahkannya dengan dunia luar selama tiga bulan ini. Hari ini ia bebas dari tahanan. Hiruma merasakan _de javu_ , ia pernah mengalami peristiwa ini sebelumnya. Bebas memang hal yang menyenangkan namun juga kejam. Kejam karena dunia luar yang keras, menuntutnya untuk bertahan hidup dari kesulitan lagi.

Hiruma menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang. Langit musim semi siap menanti di kota Moskow, udara masih terasa agak dingin. Hiruma mengeratkan mantelnya. Pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang, adalah pakaian yang ia kenakan tiga bulan lalu. Hiruma berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Tujuannya sekarang adalah pulang dan menikmati tidur di kursi panjangnya. Hanya itu yang Hiruma inginkan.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dengan tempat sialan ini," guman Hiruma sambil melihat gedung tua yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya namun terkunci. Hiruma mengernyit heran. Ia lupa dengan keberadaan Mamori yang meninggali rumahnya selama ini.

"Apakah Andrew yang menguncinya?" tanya Hiruma. Ketika Hiruma tengah keheranan, pintu tiba-tiba dibuka. Awalnya Hiruma kaget mendapati seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu dan ia juga menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau sudah kembali?" tanyanya dengan seulas senyum. Ingatan Hiruma tiba-tiba kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sekarang ia ingat siapa Mamori.

"Ya," jawab Hiruma singkat sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hiruma mengelilingkan penglihatannya di dalam rumah. Rumahnya nampak berbeda, jauh lebih rapi dan bersih semenjak terakhir kali ia tinggalkan. "Hm… kau yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sudut-sudut rumahnya dengan jari tangannya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku lancang," ucap Mamori merasa tidak enak. Hiruma menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menuju kursi panjangnya.

"Kandang babi sialanku sekarang sudah menjadi rumah sungguhan. Hm, sekarang ini layak di sebut tempat tinggal," komentar Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian berbaring di kursi panjangnya dan Mamori memperhatikannya.

Mamori tidak bertanya apa pun kepada Hiruma mengenai kepergiannya selama tiga bulan. Ia sadar ia memang bukan siapa-siapa Hiruma, ia hanyalah orang yang menumpang lewat dalam kehidupan Hiruma. Mamori juga sudah berencana untuk pergi dari rumah itu, ia akan mencari tempat tinggal yang murah di dekat tempatnya bekerja.

"Apakah kau lapar? Jika kau lapar, aku akan memasakanmu sesuatu," tawar Mamori. Mamori ingat terakhir kali, tiga bulan yang lalu Hiruma tidak sempat memakan masakannya sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih.

"Apakah kau punya beras untuk makan? Atau roti sialan? Atau daging sialan? Atau telur kaviar sialan yang berharga selangit itu?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori. Mamori membuka kulkas Hiruma dan melihat isi di dalamnya.

"Aku sempat berbelanja kemarin dan ada beberapa bahan makanan," jawab Mamori. Hiruma terduduk dari kursinya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan uang?" tanya Hiruma sambil menatap punggung Mamori.

"Aku bekerja di restoran. Sudah hampir tiga bulan ini aku bekerja. Mereka membayarku dengan upah harian. Makan siang dan malamku di sana dan uang gajiku bisa aku simpan," cerita Mamori sambil mengocok telur. Hiruma mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Syukurlah jika kau memilih jalan seperti itu. Setidaknya kali ini aku tidak makan makanan dari uang kotor sialan," komentar Hiruma yang masih menatap punggung Mamori.

Hiruma diam sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Tiga bulan ini ternyata ada kehidupan baik di dalam lingkungannya meskipun ia tidak mengetahuinya. Wanita yang ia tolong beberapa bulan yang lalu memiliki apa yang tidak Hiruma miliki meskipun hidupnya sedang terhimpit. Ia memiliki prinsip untuk tetap bekerja di jalan yang benar dan memperbaiki hidupnya dengan usaha. Sementara dirinya tidak seperti itu, ia memiliki prinsip, lakukan apa saja untuk sesuap nasi meskipun dengan jalan kotor.

"Ini makanlah, maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku masak untukmu," Mamori meletakan sepiring nasi, telur dadar, sayur tumis –dengan bumbu seadanya—dan ikan goreng di hadapan Hiruma. Lagi-lagi Hiruma terdiam, sudah lama ia tidak memakan masakan rumahan seperti ini dan baginya itu adalah makanan termewah yang pernah Hiruma lihat selama ia tinggal di rumah kecilnya itu.

"Ini benar-benar kau yang memasak?" tanya Hiruma tidak percaya. Mamori mengangguk dengan tatapan heran. "Kukira ini turun dari surga sialan. Aku seperti melihat harta karun di depanku," sambung Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian langsung mencicip ikan goreng. Terlihat raut wajahnya sedikit berbinar, kemudian ia langsung mengambil nasi dan makan dengan lahap.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa tersedat," peringat Mamori sambil meletakkan minuman di dekat Hiruma. Hiruma tidak perduli dan ia makan dengan lahap.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma sambil meminum minumannya dan ia makan lagi. Ada perasaan senang di diri Mamori ketika melihat Hiruma yang lahap memakan masakannya, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kelaparan dan Hiruma pasti sedang mengalami hal itu.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya kepadaku kemana aku selama ini?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori. Ia masih makan dengan lahap.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, namun aku tidak berhak untuk tahu urusanmu. Kau memiliki privasi yang perlu kau jaga," jawab Mamori. Hiruma menggigit tulang-tulang ikan di giginya sambil menatap Mamori.

"Kau bertemu dengan teman sialanku, Andrew, dan dia tidak memberitahumu di mana aku?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori menggeleng.

"Aku menanyakannya namun ia tidak pernah memberitahu," jawab Mamori yang kini ikut mengambil nasi dan makan.

"Aku mendekam di penjara sialan," jawab Hiruma. Mamori kaget dengan ucapan Hiruma. "Hari itu aku tertangkap oleh polisi sialan dan mereka memberiku hukuman beberapa tahun penjara namun Andrew membantuku dengan uangnya. Jadi hukumanku di peringan menjadi tiga bulan," cerita Hiruma. Hiruma adalah tipikal orang yang akan bercerita mengenai kehidupannya jika orang tersebut baik kepadanya. Seperti Andrew temannya itu yang telah banyak membantu Hiruma dan kali ini Mamori, wanita yang memiliki hati emas.

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Mamori. Ia mulai penasaran dengan kehidupan Hiruma.

"Aku banyak melakukan kejahatan. Tidak heran aku di tangkap dan di penjara," jawabnya. Mamori menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya sementara Hiruma masih menggigit-gigiti tulang ikan. "Seperti yang pernah aku katakan kepadamu. Aku mencuri atau rela membunuh demi sesuap nasi," sambung Hiruma.

"Setiap manusia pasti memiliki sisi yang kelam," ucapnya setelah Hiruma selesai bercerita. "Itu masa lalumu, yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah bebas dan siap menghadapi masa depanmu untuk hal yang lebih baik," sambung Mamori.

Hiruma menatap Mamori yang kini makan nasinya dengan perlahan. Ia yakin sekali di dalam otaknya saat ini belum ada sama sekali rencana untuk kehidupannya ke depan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan menghasilkan uang lagi, apakah ia akan memutuskan untuk tetap mencuri atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu juga bagaimana ia akan memutuskan nasibnya, apakah ia akan tetap tinggal di Rusia atau pulang ke negaranya. Kehidupannya sekarang hanya seperti mengikuti arus tanpa embel-embel apa pun.

"Aku sudah dua kali masuk penjara dan ini adalah yang tersingkat setelah tiga tahun aku pernah mendekam," cerita Hiruma. Mamori ingin mendengarkan cerita kehidupan Hiruma. Karena ia hanya mempunyai seorang yang ia kenal di sana dan itu adalah Hiruma. "Kau mau mendengarkan kisah hidup sialanku jika tidak keberatan?" tawar Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk dengan antusias.

Hiruma bercerita mengenai hidupnya. Baru kali ini ia terbuka dengan seorang wanita dan menceritakan masa kelamnya. Meskipun Andrew adalah temannya, namun Hiruma tidak terlalu terbuka kepadanya. Ada beberapa alasan Hiruma tidak terbuka kepadanya, antara lain karena sifat Andrew yang terlalu baik dan Hiruma yang memang tidak ingin menceritakan hal-hal lainnya kepada temannya itu. Alasan lainnya adalah karena seorang wanita lebih peka dan bisa mengerti dengan lika-liku kehidupan yang kejam.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma menyalahkan rokoknya. Hari sudah mulai larut dan Mamori belum pulang bekerja. Ia duduk di kursi dekat jendela kecil. Tidak ada pemandangan apa pun di sana, hanya dinding bata berwarna merah yang ia lihat dan lorong kecil yang jarang dilalui orang. Sudah tiga hari semenjak ia bebas dari penjara, selama itu ia hidup dari uang Mamori yang bekerja. Hiruma tidak tahu harus bekerja bagaimana karena ia belum memiliki keputusan untuk itu.

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat, kau pasti belum makan malam. Ini aku membawakan makan malam untukmu, sisa makanan lebih di restoran," ucap Mamori setelah Hiruma membukakan pintu.

"Ya aku memang lapar," jawab Hiruma sambil membuka bungkusan makanan itu. Masih sedikit hangat dan Hiruma langsung mencicipnya. "Kau sudah makan? Jika belum berbagilah denganku. Setidaknya meskipun makan sedikit kita bisa bertahan hingga besok pagi," sambung Hiruma. Inilah sifat baik Hiruma yang Mamori sukai, ia tidak segan-segan berbagi untuk kepentingan bersama. Sifat baik Hiruma yang jarang terlihat dan jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Aku sudah makan di sana. Habiskan saja," jawab Mamori. Mamori kemudian menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lama ia keluar dan langsung minum air dari botol minuman.

"Uangmu sudah terkumpul untuk membeli tiket pulang?" tanya Hiruma sambil makan. Mamori duduk di kursi meja makan di depan Hiruma. "Negara ini kejam, sebaiknya cepat-cepatlah kau tinggalkan negara sialan ini," sambung Hiruma.

"Belum, aku belum cukup menabung," jawab Mamori. Sebenarnya mudah jika Mamori ingin pulang ke Jepang, ia hanya perlu mendatangi kantor kedutaan dan melaporkan semuanya. Mereka akan melakukan tindakan dengan sebaik mungkin. Namun ada yang menganjal Mamori untuk melakukan itu semua, selain karena ia adalah korban perdagangan manusia yang dijual secara ilegal, ia juga tidak ingin melibatkan pihak kedutaan karena kasusnya. Ia hanya ingin pulang ke negaranya dengan diri yang bersih tanpa kasus.

"Uang adalah segalanya. Tidak mempunyai uang maka menghambat segalanya. Itu fakta. Betapa kejamnya selembar kertas sialan yang bisa membeli dunia," ucap Hiruma. Mamori setuju dengan ucapan Hiruma tersebut.

"Besok aku akan mencari rumah kontrakan. Sudah terlalu lama aku menumpang di sini dan merepotkanmu. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan semua ini," Mamori berbicara apa yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Hiruma semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika tinggal sendiri? Kau hanya berada di rumah dari tengah malam hingga pagi, lalu kau bekerja lagi. Apa fungsi rumah sialanmu jika kau selalu meninggalkannya. Kau membuang-buang uangmu hanya untuk seongok kandang babi sialan. Kau berpikir bodoh jika seperti itu," Mamori kaget dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Hiruma. Kata-kata kasar itu lagi yang keluar.

"Tentu saja untuk tempat tinggal dan berlindung," jawab Mamori. Ia melihat Hiruma yang sedikit tertawa.

"Jika hanya itu jawabanmu maka kau benar-benar orang yang bodoh. Coba pikirkan mengapa orang membuat banyak kamar di dalam rumahnya. Coba pikirkan mengapa rumah itu luas dan memiliki sekat-sekat pemisah ruangan. Coba kau pikirkan mengapa harga rumah di tempat ini sangat mahal. Alasan yang tersembunyi tidak hanya karena untuk tempat tinggal dan berlindung, tapi lebih dari itu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori tidak mengerti akan kemana arah pembicaraan Hiruma.

"Jadi apa maksudnya? Aku orang desa yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran rumit seperti itu," Mamori menuntut penjelasan Hiruma.

"Karena rumah tercipta untuk tempat bersama. Itu adalah hal yang paling klasik dari pengertian rumah. Mengapa seorang Ayah sialan membuat rumah untuk keluarganya, karena ia ingin anak-anaknya dan orang tua mempunyai ikatan akan hubungan kekeluargaan di sana. Bukan hanya sebagai tempat berlindung saja. Rumah juga tempat berbagi, berbagi suka dan duka. Satu lingkup kotak kecil yang memiliki berbagai isi. Seperti permen berbagai rasa di dalam toples. Jadi intinya, jika kau ingin membeli sebuah rumah atau kau sebut saja kandang babi sialan seperti punyaku, namun kau hanya sendirian di sana tanpa ada teman, kau akan mengeluarkan biaya yang banyak untuk menyewanya. Lagipula, kau percaya diri sekali jika kau bisa hidup sendirian di kota yang keras ini. Ingat siapa dirimu itu. Kau adalah korban perdagangan manusia. Kau tidak takut jika suatu saat kau kembali dijual?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori tersentak mendengar ucapan Hiruma yang panjang lebar. Ternyata Hiruma adalah orang yang memilki pemikiran berbeda dari orang-orang, meskipun terlihat cara hidupnya yang sulit namun otaknya sebenarnya encer atau bisa dikatakan sangat cerdas. Dia juga sebenarnya orang yang perduli di balik kata-kata kasarnya yang kadang membuat Mamori tersinggung. Hanya nasib saja yang membuatnya di dalam kesulitan.

"Andrew tidak keberatan kau meninggali rumah sialannya ini. Aku tidak keberatan selama kau bisa menghasilkan makanan yang dapat membuatku bertahan hidup. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin makan dari uangmu. Uangmu adalah uangmu dan uangku adalah uangku. Kau bisa mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak lagi tanpa menyewa rumah. Itu inti dari perkataanku yang panjang lebar serta berbelit-belit itu," ucap Hiruma yang kini kembali makan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak keberatan jika aku tinggal di sini?" tanya Mamori memastikan. Dari awal ia sudah tahu Hiruma adalah orang baik jadi Mamori memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

"Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri," jawab Hiruma sambil minum. Entah bagaimana caranya Mamori mengungkapkan kesenangannya. Ia senang sekali Hiruma memperbolehkannya untuk tinggal di rumah tersebut. Jujur saja, ia senang karena ia seperti mempunyai orang yang melindunginya dari kejamnya kehidupan di negeri orang. Lihatlah, Hiruma tidak segan-segan berbagi dengannya meskipun ia memperlihatkannya dengan cara yang cukup aneh.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma dengan cepat menutup pintu rumahnya dan ia menyalahkan lampu. Ia langsung duduk di kursi panjangnya. Hiruma kemudian mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya. Ia menghitung pendapatannya hari ini dari mencopet dan menipu beberapa turis yang berkunjung ke Red Square. Lagi-lagi ia memang tidak bisa lepas dari pekerjaan kotor tersebut.

"Jumlahnya lebih sedikit dari pendapatan kemarin," guman Hiruma sambil melurus-luruskan uang kertas yang ia peroleh. "Setidaknya cukup untuk biaya makan selama dua hari," sambung Hiruma sambil menyisihkan uang lainnya untuk ia tabung. Saat Hiruma memasukan uangnya lagi ke dalam dompet ia tertegun.

Di sana ada sebuah foto kecil. Foto seorang wanita dan laki-laki yang sudah kusam. Foto pernikahan kedua orang tuanya yang berhasil Hiruma bawa sebelum ia sampai di Rusia. Melihat foto tersebut Hiruma mengingat masa lalunya. Hiruma cepat-cepat menutup dompetnya, ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya yang membawanya ke jalan kotor ini. Dan saat Hiruma ingin ke kamar mandi, pintu rumahnya di ketuk. Hiruma melihat jika Mamori sudah pulang.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma. Hiruma menggeleng.

"Ini makanlah, aku membelinya di jalan ketika pulang," Mamori memberikan bungkusan makanan kepada Hiruma. Makanan cepat saji lagi.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma tidak menolak. Ia langsung membukanya dan memakan burger itu sambil berdiri.

"Hiruma- _kun_ , bisa aku meminta tolong kepadamu?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma menghentikan acara memakannya dan melihat Mamori.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori diam beberapa saat sebelum ia berbicara.

"Maukah kau menemaniku untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menjualku. Aku ingin mengambil pasporku dan barang-barangku. Aku takut ke sana sendirian, tapi jika kau keberatan tidak apa-apa," jawab Mamori. Hiruma mengunyah makanannya lalu menelannya kemudian ia minum.

"Kau punya upah untuk membayarku?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Hiruma. "Lupakan, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu kau tidak punya uang sama sepertiku," sambungnya.

"Ya aku tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membayarmu. Maafkan aku," kata Mamori meminta maaf.

"Kau terlalu mudah dimanfaatkan. Sudah kukatakan itu hanya bercanda, dasar sialan," kini Hiruma duduk di kursi tuanya. Mamori duduk di depannya. "Kapan kau akan mengambilnya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Besok, kau punya waktu?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku selalu di rumah sepanjang hari karena aku tidak punya pekerjaan jadi kau seharusnya tidak menanyakan itu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata Hiruma.

"Baiklah, maaf," ucap Mamori. "Besok setelah jam makan siang aku akan pulang dan kita ke tempat itu bersama-sama. Bagaimana?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma mengangguk.

"Oke," jawab Hiruma setuju. Setelahnya Hiruma melanjutkan acaranya memakan burger. Mamori tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mendapatkan paspor-nya. Karena tanpa itu ia tidak bisa pulang. Untung Hiruma mau membantunya. Mamori merasa senang sekali.

.

* * *

.

"Sebaiknya kau di belakangku saja. Mereka adalah orang-orang sialan yang kasar dan buruk. Mereka juga tidak akan segan-segan melukai," kata Hiruma kepada Mamori ketika mereka sampai di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Sebuah tempat yang tidak banyak masyarakat umum tahu dengan keberadaannya namun jika orang-orang yang terbiasa hidup seperti Hiruma pasti tahu mengenai tempat itu.

Saat Mamori dan Hiruma memasuki tempat tersebut. Mereka langsung bisa mendengar beberapa suara laki-laki yang tertawa dan ada juga suara wanita di sana. Mamori berjalan di belakang Hiruma dengan rasa takut. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Hiruma yang merencanakan semua ini, ia tidak ingin repot-repot harus menyelundup masuk ke tempat seperti itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap. Perawakannya mengerikan. Mamori sampai menunduk.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku ke sini hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang telah menjual wanita sialan ini kepadaku," jawabnya dengan santai. Mamori sedikit kaget, Hiruma melakukan hal yang diluar rencana telah ia sampaikan kepada Hiruma tadi.

"Orang yang menjual wanita itu kepadamu? Siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu. Di depan mereka ada banyak botol alkohol. Sepertinya mereka berpesta di siang bolong pikir Hiruma. Di dekat mereka ada beberapa wanita yang sepertinya bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur.

"Mana aku tahu dengan hal itu brengsek! Cepat panggilkan bos sialan kalian!" teriak Hiruma. Tidak ada takut dalam tindakannya. Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma dan berkata.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini. Ini tidak sesuai rencana, Hiruma- _kun_! Kita seperti menggali kuburan di sini!" ucap Mamori. Ia berusaha menarik Hiruma untuk keluar dari tempat itu namun Hiruma tidak bergerak. Beberapa laki-laki yang tadi tengah duduk-duduk langsung berdiri dan siap untuk menghajar Hiruma karena telah membuat keributan. Wanita-wanita penghibur yang tadi berada di dekat mereka segera menjauh.

"Hei kau orang asing yang mengacau pesta kami. Apa kau pikir bisa pergi begitu saja setelah mengacau. Kau menantang bos kami! Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" ucap salah satu laki-laki itu sambil tertawa. Ia memiliki gigi agak kuning dan senyum licik.

"Kalian itu hanyalah tikus-tikus busuk sialan yang tidak berguna. Cepat panggil bos sialan kalian yang telah menjual wanita sialan ini. Aku akan menghajarnya!" jawab Hiruma tanpa takut ia bahkan berseringai dengan raut yang mengerikan. Suasana mulai memanas. Mamori terus menarik Hiruma. Hanya demi paspor dan barang-barangnya Hiruma melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Hiruma- _kun_! Jangan lakukan!" ucap Mamori yang berusaha menarik tangan Hiruma.

"Serahkan saja padaku, bodoh. Kau tetaplah di belakang," kata Hiruma. "Dan jangan bertingkah bodoh. Jika dalam bahaya cepatlah lari!" sambung Hiruma.

"Tidak, aku akan lari bersamamu! Aku yang membawamu ke sini dan meminta tolong kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka!" Mamori menarik Hiruma untuk mundur, namun kaki Hiruma seolah keras. Ia tidak akan lari dari musuhnya dan ia tidak akan menjadi pengecut karena lari dari masalah yang telah ia buat.

"Temui Andrew jika kau dalam bahaya. Dia akan menolongmu!" kata Hiruma kepada Mamori.

"Tapi…!" Mamori mencegah Hiruma.

"Aku tidak ingin repot jika kau ikut terluka, sialan! Mengurus hidupku saja aku tidak sanggup! Jika kau terluka, aku tidak yakin akan bisa mengurusmu! Jadi jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh!" bentak Hiruma. Mamori terdiam.

Kejadian begitu cepat, Mamori menutup matanya dan terus berada tidak jauh di belakang Hiruma. Ia mendengar suara pukulan. Dentuman dan beberapa kali ringisan. Mamori tidak berani membuka matanya. Harusnya ia tidak melibatkan Hiruma dalam permasalahannya. Ia hanyalah wanita yang bisa menyusahkan Hiruma.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya, brengsek!" Mamori membuka matanya dan kaget mendapati Hiruma memecahkan salah satu botol minuman lalu mengarahkannya kepada orang-orang yang tadi menyerangnya. Tiga orang laki-laki Rusia tadi terbaring di lantai, satu dari mereka kemudian berdiri kembali dan memecahkan botol minuman lalu mengarahkannya kepada Hiruma. Hiruma terlihat benar-benar seperti iblis kali ini.

"Kukatakan jika aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh! Majulah jika berani!" Mamori menutup matanya lagi ketika laki-laki itu menyerang Hiruma dengan botol minuman yang pecah. Jeritannya terdengar jelas di telinganya sendiri. Mamori tidak berani membuka matanya setelah beberapa saat kejadian itu terjadi. Ia takut kejadian buruk benar-benar akan terjadi kepada Hiruma.

"Hiruma- _kun_!" Mamori kaget melihat Hiruma memegang botol yang sudah pecah dan sudah berlumuran darah. Hiruma menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Mamori artikan.

"Aku telah mengotori tangan sialanku, Anezaki. Aku benar-benar telah menjadi orang jahat," ucapnya. Mamori segera menghampirinya dan memeluk Hiruma. Ini salahnya, karena dirinyalah yang tidak bisa mencegah Hiruma. Ini salahnya karena telah melibatkan Hiruma. Harusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Harusnya ia menyelesaikannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin Hiruma merasakan ngerinya jeruji besi lagi. Ia sudah tahu betapa kelamnya kehidupan masa lalu Hiruma.

"Ayo kita pergi, mereka akan segera tiba. Setidaknya aku sudah menghajar mereka satu persatu. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka lagi jika berani menyentuhmu seperti tadi," Mamori melihat Hiruma dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika ia menutup mata tadi. Apa Hiruma melakukan itu demi dirinya. Mamori ingin tahu namun Hiruma diam tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pikir Mamori?

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3**

Hiruma terus tertunduk. Ia duduk di baris kedua bangku gereja, kedua tangannya ia sandarkan ke dahinya sementara kedua sikunya ia tumpuhkan ke sandaran kursi. Sudah hampir satu jam lebih Hiruma seperti itu. Di sana ia tengah mencurahkan semua isi hatinya kepada tuhannya. Ia merasa hidupnya tidak tenang dan ia ingat jika ia memiliki tuhan. Ya, iblis sepertinya ingat dengan tuhan, sungguh mengherankan, namun itulah kenyataannya. Sementara Hiruma khusuk dengan doanya, Mamori duduk di bangku kesepuluh. Agak jauh dari Hiruma, ia hanya diam menatap punggung Hiruma yang berada di depannya. Hiruma bukanlah orang yang taat beragama –bahkan hampir tidak sama sekali— ia hanya akan ke sana ketika ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi.

"Ayo kita pulang," Mamori langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara Hiruma. Ternyata Hiruma telah selesai berdoa.

"Baiklah," jawab Mamori singkat. Ia mengikuti langkah Hiruma yang berada di depannya. Mamori tidak ingin bertanya apa pun kepada Hiruma.

Cuaca agak dingin hari itu dan sekitaran Red Square, _landmark_ kota Moskow sedikit ramai. Mamori masih mengikuti langkah kaki Hiruma di depannya. Ia masih merasa sedikit trauma dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang menimpa mereka, tepatnya Hiruma yang menghajar atau bahkan membunuh orang. Oleh sebab itulah mungkin Hiruma mendatangi gereja dan berdoa memohon ampun. Setidaknya itulah yang Mamori pikirkan.

"Kau ingin pulang atau meneruskan untuk mengambil paspor sialanmu?" tanya Hiruma sambil berjalan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja," jawab Mamori sekenanya. Pikirannya masih melayang jauh. Ia tidak berminat lagi mengambil paspornya. Saat ini Hiruma pastilah sedang menjadi buronan lagi.

"Baguslah, memang itu yang aku mau," jawabnya. Mamori berjalan di belakang Hiruma sambil memperhatikan punggungnya. Mamori tahu apa yang Hiruma rasakan, meskipun Hiruma tidak memberitahunya.

"Sebaiknya kita naik metro, kau terlihat sangat lelah," tawar Mamori. Hiruma menurut, ia tidak banyak bicara saat itu. Mereka menuju stasiun Ploshchad Revolyutsii. Di dalam metro Hiruma lebih banyak diam. Mamori tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, semua karenanya. Jika saja ia tidak meminta Hiruma membantunya, pastilah hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori. Mamori merasa ia perlu menanyakan hal itu karena Hiruma hanya diam saja.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku?" tanya Hiruma acuh. Hiruma hanya melipat tangannya dan pandangannya lurus kedepan. Ia mengunyah permen karetnya dan sesekali meniupnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Semua ini kesalahanku. Aku minta maaf," Mamori berbicara dengan pelan. Hiruma tidak bergerak, posisinya tetap seperti tadi.

"Tuhan sudah memaafkanku. Jangan kau ungkit-ungkit lagi. Anggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi," jawabnya. Begitu mudahnya Hiruma berbicara seperti itu pikir Mamori.

"Hiruma- _kun_ …" Mamori memanggil nama Hiruma dengan lembut. Ia berharap Hiruma menoleh dan menatap matanya lalu mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Perkataanmu tidak akan membuat keadaan membaik. Semua yang aku lakukan adalah keputusanku, termasuk melindungimu. Jadi jika kau khawatir kepadaku, itu tidak beralasan sama sekali. Berhentilah khawatir kepadaku. Aku sudah cukup besar dan bukan bayi sialan yang harus kau perhatikan. Sekarang kau diam saja dan jangan banyak mengeluh," ucapnya dengan dingin. Mamori hanya mampu mengatup bibirnya mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Hiruma adalah tipikal orang yang tidak ingin menunjukan kelemahannya meskipun ia merasa saat ini adalah titik terendah hidupnya.

Mamori diam sambil memperhatikan ujung sepatunya. Ia tahu alasan Hiruma membunuh karenanya. Hati nuraninya yang berkata seperti itu meskipun Hiruma tidak mengucapkannya. Mamori bisa menyimpulkan Hiruma melindunginya dari orang yang hampir saja menembak Mamori dengan pistol. Mamori melihat pistol yang terjatuh di sebelah laki-laki yang Hiruma bunuh. Itulah mengapa alasan Mamori merasa sangat bersalah. Semua karenanya.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma melihat Mamori yang tidur di kasur lipatnya, ia terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak. Hiruma berjalan dengan pelan dan tidak berniat membangunkan Mamori. Ia membuka kulkasnya, Hiruma menemukan sebotol alkohol yang ia beli setengah bulan yang lalu. Ia ingin minum malam itu meskipun ia tidak terlalu suka alkohol. Hiruma menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas lalu membawanya ke dekat jendela. Hiruma membuka jendela itu lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di sana. Tidak lama kemudian ia menyalahkan rokoknya. Malam itu Hiruma tidak bisa tidur. Kepulan asap rokok terbang keluar jendela.

Sekarang ia tidak perduli dengan statusnya, menjadi buronan atau tidak itu sudah bukan masalah bagi Hiruma. Ia sudah pernah merasakan kelamnya hidup di buih. Yang ia khawatirkan hanya satu, jika ia harus pergi lagi maka itu artinya ia akan meninggalkan Mamori kembali. Hiruma sekarang bisa merasakan hubungan simbiosis mutualisme antara keduanya. Ia butuh Mamori sebagai penopangnya dan Mamori butuh dirinya sebagai tempat berlindung. Bukan hal aneh untuk orang yang sama-sama hidup terasing di negeri orang, tidak perlu kata-kata cukup dengan tindakan semua sudah terlihat jelas jika keduanya memang saling membutuhkan. Diakui Hiruma jika ucapannya itu selalu kasar, tapi untuk berkata lembut ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan dirinya yang lemah di hadapan wanita yang membutuhkan perlindungannya. Meskipun ia jahat, kotor dan bukan manusia yang benar-benar baik, namun hati nuraninya yang terdalam masih memiliki kebaikan yang ia simpan.

"Bintang laut sialan yang tidak punya otak saja bisa hidup damai. Lalu kenapa manusia sialan yang punya otak sepertiku tidak bisa hidup damai? Sungguh ironis hidup ini," ucap Hiruma sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Hiruma menghabiskan satu batang rokok lalu ia meminum habis alkohol di gelasnya. Ia sudah merasa sedikit tenang. Hiruma kemudian menuju kursi panjangnya untuk tidur. Tidak jauh dari Hiruma berada saat ini terdapat kasur lipat Mamori beserta Mamori yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Ia memperhatikan wajah Mamori dari tempat tidurnya. Rasanya Hiruma irih karena ia tidak bisa tidur senyenyak Mamori meskipun masalah menghimpitnya.

"Orang baik memang selalu diberkati," ucap Hiruma sambil menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Begitu banyak kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

.

* * *

.

"Ingin pergi bekerja?" tanya Hiruma. Ia masih berbaring di kursi panjangnya ketika Mamori menyisir rambutnya. Ia memperhatikan Mamori dengan seksama.

"Ya," jawab Mamori. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mamori. Dilihat Mamori jika Hiruma hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Kurasa aku sehat-sehat saja. Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma kepada Mamori. Kali ini ia menarik selimutnya sampai ke lehernya.

"Mengenai kejadian kemarin… Aku masih takut. Kau melakukannya untukku dan karena hal itu kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun," Mamori tidak bisa tidak jujur kepada Hiruma tentang kekhawatirannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebusnya?" sambung Mamori.

Mamori mendengar Hiruma menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia lalu melepaskan selimutnya kemudian duduk. Mamori bisa melihat tubuh Hiruma yang tidak memakai baju. Otot-otot yang terbentuk di sana ia dapat secara alami dengan kerja kasar, bukan dari tempat _gym_. Hiruma kemudian bangkit lalu menuju keran untuk minum. Mamori masih menunggu kata-kata Hiruma. Ia sudah mempersiapkan telinganya jika harus mendengar kata-kata kasar Hiruma sekali pun.

"Kau tidak pernah bosan mengungkit masalah sialan itu. Sudah kukatakan lupakan saja. Tuhan juga sudah memaafkanku. Bahkan anjing sialan saja bisa mengerti dengan ucapanku, lalu mengapa manusia sialan sepertimu masih mengungkitnya. Kau ingin terus hidup dalam masalah? Dalam kekhawatiran yang berlebihan itu? Jika kau tidak berubah dan melupakannya, kau sama saja membunuh hari esok untuk kau hidup. Aku yang membunuh orang itu, jadi jangan kau campuri urusanku!" Hiruma berbicara sedikit keras. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi dibanting oleh Hiruma.

Mamori tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Apa yang salah dengan menghawatirkan orang yang sudah berkorban untuknya. Apakah itu berdosa pikir Mamori. Mengapa Hiruma marah kepadanya. Ia ingin menanggung beban bersama-sama, ia tidak tega melihat Hiruma menanggungnya sendiri di balik sikapnya yang seolah tidak perduli itu. Hiruma sudah terlalu banyak berbuat baik kepadanya. Setidaknya ia ingin membalasnya. Karena jika Hiruma tidak pernah hadir di hidupnya, mungkin cerita hidupnya tidak akan sebaik sekarang ini.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf…" Mamori berkata dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Kalau seperti itu, aku pergi bekerja dulu. Sarapan dan makan siang sudah aku siapkan. Aku pergi dulu," Mamori memutuskan untuk pergi bekerja.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Hiruma duduk di kloset. Ia hanya duduk di sana sambil menopang dahinya dengan tangannya. Tidak berminat menjawab ucapan Mamori sama sekali. Hiruma kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi karena kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak akan keluar rumah hari ini karena kemungkinan pihak polisi tengah memburuhnya.

"Sial! Semakin kacau saja hidup ini…" oceh Hiruma sambil mandi.

.

* * *

.

Dua minggu berlalu dan selama itu Hiruma hanya berdiam diri di rumahnya. Sedikit keajaiban dirasakan Hiruma bahwa tidak ada polisi yang mencarinya. Atau mungkin sampai saat ini pembunuhan itu tidak pernah di ketahui atau bagaimana, Hiruma juga tidak tahu. Ia merasa sedikit bersyukur sampai saat ini ia masih merasakan udara bebas. Mungkin tuhan memang sudah mendengarkan doanya dan menyelamatkannya, meskipun dia itu sorang iblis.

Hari sudah hampir menujukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sekarang musim panas dan terang masih menyinari Moskow. Hiruma merasa lapar dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari makan dengan uang simpanannya. Ia juga merasa bosan terus-terusan berada di rumah. Hiruma butuh kesegaran dan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk keluar. Saat Hiruma berada di jalanan ia melihat aktifitas penduduk yang sedikit sibuk. Hiruma cukup mengernyit heran melihat tempat-tempat makan yang cukup penuh. Tidak biasanya pada jam-jam seperti itu tempat makan masih penuh.

"Ayah, berapa menit lagi waktu berbuka puasa?" Hiruma tidak sengaja mendengar seorang anak kecil bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Tidak lama lagi sayang, tinggal menunggu hitungan menit," jawab ayahnya. Kini Hiruma tahu mengapa tempat-tempat makan ramai. Ia pernah mendengar dari temannya dulu jika bulan-bulan seperti ini dikenal dengan nama puasa. Hiruma tidak terlalu paham dengan hal itu. Ia bukan orang yang taat beragama dan tahu mengenai agama lain.

"Maaf menu tersebut sudah habis. Dikarenakan banyak orang yang berbuka puasa di sini jadi menu tersebut habis," Hiruma sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban kasir itu. Ia sayang dengan uangnya jika harus membeli makanan yang sedikit mahal. Dan dengan berat hati Hiruma kemudian keluar dari tempat makan tersebut. Moskow merupakan tempat populasi penduduk Muslim terbesar di Eropa Utara atau bahkan seluruh daratan Eropa. Islam agama kedua terbesar di sana.

"Cih! Sialan, menyebalkan sekali," keluh Hiruma sambil berjalan keluar. Ada sedikit keuntungan Hiruma tidak jadi makan di tempat tersebut, ia tidak perlu memberi tip beberapa persen. Itu membuat pengeluarannya bertambah. Di Rusia, jika kau makan maka wajib memberi tip. Hiruma kemudian berjalan tanpa arah. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya dan ketika Hiruma sadar ia sudah berada di stasiun Smolenskaya, tempat Mamori bekerja.

Karena sudah terlanjur sampai di sana, Hiruma memutuskan untuk melihat Mamori. Ia masuk ke dalam restoran tempat Mamori bekerja. Hampir penuh dan tidak ada kursi yang tersisa. Hiruma melihat Mamori yang tengah sibuk mengantar pesanan. Wanita itu berbeda sekali dengannya. Ia masih saja semangat bekerja meskipun wajahnya terlihat lelah. Saat Mamori berbalik arah, ia melihat Hiruma yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu restoran. Mamori segera menghampirinya.

"Hiruma- _kun_ , kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma melihat buliran keringat di dahi Mamori.

"Tidak ada, hanya bosan di rumah. Jadi aku jalan-jalan. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ayo masuklah, masih ada tempat duduk di belakang," Mamori mengajak Hiruma masuk. Ia menurut saja. "Duduklah di sini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu makanan," Mamori membersihkan meja tersebut, Hiruma menatapnya.

"Kau tahu jelas aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk makan di sini, sialan," ucap Hiruma tanpa basa-basi.

"Jangan khawatir, kau adalah temanku. Kau akan makan gratis di sini. Lagipula, pemilik restoran ini sedang melakukan ritual ibadahnya dan sekarang bulan puasa. Dia akan bersedekah dengan memberikan makanan gratis kepadamu," jawab Mamori dengan senyumnya. Mamori kemudian meninggalkan Hiruma di meja makan tersebut. Hiruma memperhatikan restoran itu. Sedikit terketuk di hatinya jika ia ingin mencoba mencari pekerjaan seperti Mamori. "Ini makananmu. Makanlah sampai kenyang," Mamori membawakan beberapa piring makanan untuk Hiruma. Hari ini ia bisa makan makanan lezat dan terlebih lagi itu gratis.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Setelah selesai melayani pelanggan aku akan makan," jawab Mamori. Ia siap untuk pergi lagi meninggalkan Hiruma, namun Hiruma mencegahnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu selesai dan kita makan bersama-sama. Makan sendirian itu sangat tidak enak," ucap Hiruma dengan wajah datar. Mamori tersenyum kecil kemudian ia mengangguk. Hiruma menunggunya untuk makan bersama, hati Mamori diam-diam berdesir halus.

"Tunggu aku, sebentar lagi aku juga akan selesai," ucapnya. Setelahnya Mamori benar-benar pergi. Hiruma melihat menu makanan yang diantarkan Mamori. Menggoda lidahnya yang sangat lapar.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu akhirnya Mamori bisa beristirahat. Ia segera menghampiri Hiruma di meja makan. Mamori duduk di depan Hiruma. Hiruma yang dari tadi duduk bersandar di kursi sambil melipat tangannya, kini mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Sudah dari tadi ia menahan lapar dan sekarang saatnya makan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Ayo kita makan," ajak Mamori. Mereka kemudian makan dalam diam. Hiruma jelas kelaparan.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat.

"Maaf karena harus pulang sedikit larut dan tidak bisa membawakanmu makan malam," ucap Mamori. Hiruma menatapnya sekilas.

"Itu bukan masalah. Yang penting aku bisa makan dan tidak minum air keran sialan itu," jawab Hiruma sekenanya.

Mereka kemudian makan dalam diam lagi. Mamori yang telah selesai makan kini memperhatikan Hiruma yang masih makan. Ada remahan roti yang tersisa di sudut bibir Hiruma. Bagaimana pun, dibalik semua sifat buruk Hiruma, ia tetaplah orang yang lucu meskipun ia tidak sadar dengan hal itu. Mamori ingin tertawa melihat Hiruma namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Tertawa saja, tidak usah kau tahan. Aku tahu kau menertawaiku, sialan," ucap Hiruma yang sadar jika Mamori sedang menahan tawa. Hiruma terus melanjutkan makannya tanpa perduli.

"Oh tidak, sungguh aku tidak menertawakanmu, Hiruma- _kun_ ," elak Mamori. Ia merasa malu karena Hiruma tahu.

"Tertawa saja, aku ingin melihat tawa sialanmu. Selama kita tinggal bersama aku belum pernah melihatmu tertawa, kau hanya tersenyum beberapa kali kepadaku dan selebihnya kau menangis atau berwajah sedih," komentar Hiruma. Ekspersinya masih datar, wajah _poker face_ itu selalu menghiasi raut wajahnya.

Mamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak menyangka Hiruma memperhatikannya seperti itu. Dibalik sifat cuek dan perkataan kasarnya, ia memperhatikan Mamori diam-diam. Mamori sedikit tersentuh dengan hal tersebut. Kehangatan di hatinya menyalah lagi. Desiran halus itu semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

"Jika kau ingin melihatku tertawa maka aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum," ucap Mamori. Hiruma menatap Mamori lagi. Mata tajam berwarna hijau misterius itu seolah bisa membelah jiwanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku senyumkan pada dunia yang kejam ini. Yang ada dunia sialan ini tertawa melihat kehancuran hidupku," jawabnya. Ah lagi-lagi kalimat yang seperti itu pikir Mamori. Padahal ia berniat membuat Hiruma mengobrol dengannya tanpa ada kata-kata kasar atau sinis.

"Habiskanlah makananmu, sebentar lagi restoran akan tutup dan kita harus pulang," Mamori mengalihkan obrolan. Ia tidak mau mengobrol dengan suasana ketegangan.

.

* * *

.

Mamori baru selesai menjemur pakaian ketika Hiruma masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia kemudian mengambil gelas lalu minum air dari kulkasnya. Mamori duduk di kursi kecil sambil memperhatikan Hiruma yang tengah minum. Hiruma terlihat sangat haus, wajar saja sekarang adalah musim panas. Meskipun musim panas tidak terlalu menyengat seperti di negara lain, panasnya cukup terasa untuk ukuran orang yang selalu hidup di negara dingin.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Mamori setelah Hiruma selesai minum.

"Andrew sudah membereskannya. Kasus pembunuhan sialan itu sudah sepenuhnya dihapus. Dia melakukan banyak hal untuk ini," jawab Hiruma. Ia kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat Mamori.

Hari ini Hiruma menemui temannya untuk mengetahui apakah ia termasuk buronan atau tidak, Andrew mempunyai jaringan yang luas sebagai anak ketua mafia. Ia tahu segala informasi dan ia bisa memanipulasi semua fakta untuk kepentingannya dan temannya. Memang pekerjaan yang buruk, tapi itulah mereka sebagai mafia. Rusia terkenal akan mafianya yang berbahaya. Berurusan dengan mafia sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori. Ia tidak tahu harus senang dan bersyukur atau sedih karena Hiruma lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hiruma seorang diri.

"Bertahan hidup tentu saja. Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya," jawab Hiruma sekenanya.

"Hiruma- _kun_ , kenapa kita tidak kembali saja ke negara kita. Jika kita meminta tolong dengan kedutaan, mereka pasti membantu," ucap Mamori dengan hati-hati. Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan tajam. Mamori sedikit menyesal dengan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan cerita sialanku?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingat… tentu saja aku ingat, tapi di sana kita bisa hidup lebih baik…" jawab Mamori. Hiruma tersenyum sinis.

"Dimana pun sama saja. Untuk orang yang berlumur dosa sepertiku tidak akan ada tempat untuk berpijak. Aku sudah dibuang oleh keluarga sialanku, bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke sana jika tidak ada tempat untukku berteduh. Kau ingin melihatku tidur di toilet umum, di bawah jembatan atau di stasiun bahkan di panti jompo?" tanya Hiruma sambil melihat Mamori tajam.

Mamori menutup matanya pelan. Masih teringat di kepalanya cerita Hiruma waktu itu. Cerita mengapa ia bisa di Rusia dan hidup seperti ini. Mereka berdua punya cerita masa lalu yang buruk. Tidak, bahkan masa lalu Hiruma lebih buruk daripada Mamori. Mamori meminta maaf kepada Hiruma atas ucapannya yang mungkin menyinggung Hiruma.

"Daripada kau mengurusi hidup sialanku. Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke Jepang. Kau sudah memiliki uang dan masalah paspormu, kedutaan akan membantumu. Apa yang kau tunggu di sini?" tanya Hiruma yang masih menatap Mamori namun tatapannya tidak setajam tadi.

Apa yang harus Mamori jawab, ia tidak akan berkata jujur dalam situasi ini kepada Hiruma. Ia hanya ingin jujur di hatinya saja. Alasan sebenarnya ia belum ingin pulang adalah karena Hiruma. Mamori merasa ia harus merubah Hiruma. Dia tidak ingin orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu semakin terperosok dalam kejahatan. Ia merasa berhutang budi dan harus membalasnya.

"Tidak semudah itu untuk pulang setelah banyak yang terjadi di sini," jawab Mamori pelan. Ia membalas tatapan Hiruma.

"Oh alasan yang buruk!" jawab Hiruma sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Jika kau ingin pergi silahkan pergi. Aku tidak melarangmu bahkan menurutku itu sangat bagus. Kau tidak akan merasa takut atau bahaya di negaramu sendiri. Lagipula aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak perduli jika makan dari uang kotor atau apa pun itu asal aku bertahan hidup. Kau tidak mengerti jalan hidupku! Orang sepertimu hanya tahu bagaimana menasehati tapi tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya! Munafik sekali! Sialan!" Hiruma sedikit berteriak. Ia kemudian mengambil jaketnya lalu keluar dari rumahnya. Pintu dibanting dengan keras. Mamori diam tanpa bisa bergerak. Hatinya remuk mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Seperti itukah dirinya dimata Hiruma sekarang. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Sesulit inikah untuk membuatmu menjadi lebih baik," ucap Mamori sambil menghapus air matanya. Tapi air mata itu semakin deras saja. Hatinya ngilu jika teringat ucapan Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya terduduk di bangku panjang dekat taman kecil yang cukup ramai. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang. Jalanan di Old Arbat _street_ sudah cukup ramai. Banyak seniman yang menjual lukisannya dan toko-toko cendramata di sekitaran jalan tersebut. Ia lagi-lagi berkata kasar kepada Mamori. Bibirnya licin sekali sehingga kata-kata itu tergelincir begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Maksud hatinya baik agar Mamori tidak perlu terlalu lama lagi di negara ini dan tidak perlu menghawatirkannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berkata lembut. Dan Hiruma anti meminta maaf. Itu bukan seperti dirinya.

.

* * *

.

"Если вы хотите, чтобы я нарисовать? ( _yesli vy khotite, chtoby ya narisovat?_ ) (apakah anda ingin saya lukis?)" tawar seorang pelukis jalanan pada Hiruma.

"Нет, я не имею денег ( _net, ya ne imeyu deneg_ ) (tidak, aku tidak punya uang)" jawab Hiruma dengan dingin. Setelahnya pelukis itu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma yang kembali sendiri.

Hiruma kemudian memperhatikan sekitarnya. Banyak turis-turis asing di jalanan tersebut. Ia mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ia masih sering mencopet atau memeras turis-turis kaya di sana. Melakukan berbagai macam _scaming_ hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Namun sekarang kemauan itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Kemauan itu hilang dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Tepatnya sudah sekitar sebulan lebih ini ia tidak mencopet dan selama ini Mamori yang membiayai hidupnya. Mengingat Mamori yang telah masuk ke dalam hidupnya, tanpa Hiruma sadari ia sudah berubah sedikit.

"Apa perlu aku mencari pekerjaan yang benar sepertinya?" tanya Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri.

Hiruma mengelilingi pandangannya. Pekerjaan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk didapat. Perlahan Hiruma mengembuskan nafasnya. Ia butuh uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa mengandalkan Mamori begitu saja lagipula ia menyuruh Mamori untuk pergi. Sekarang keinginan Hiruma untuk makan dari uang kotor berkurang semenjak perutnya selalu terisi dengan uang dari jeri payah Mamori.

"Ah lupakan saja. Aku pasti bisa bertahan hidup," ucap Hiruma. Ia kemudian berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya. Hiruma menelusuri jalanan Old Arbat _street_. Selama ini Hiruma tidak pernah tertarik untuk menoleh ke toko cinderamata yang berjejeran di sana karena harga kerajinan yang memang sangat mahal. Kerajinan di sana dibuat oleh seniman terkenal Rusia. Rata-rata yang belanja di sana adalah turis-turis berkantong tebal sebagai oleh-oleh.

"Apa bagusnya boneka sialan seperti ini. Harganya sangat mahal. Membuang-buang uang saja," komentar Hiruma ketika melihat boneka khas Rusia yang terpajang di kaca etalase toko yang ia lewati.

Hiruma menyusuri jalan kembali. Ia tidak berniat kembali kerumahnya atau pun pergi ke tempat teman-temannya. Ia memilih untuk ke tempat-tempat yang bisa dimasuki tanpa membayar. Bahkan jika itu perpustakaan pun akan Hiruma masuki saat ini. Ya meskipun ia tidak terlalu suka membaca.

.

* * *

.

Malam sudah tiba, meskipun musim panas sedang berlangsung dan hari baru gelap setelah pukul sepuluh malam. Mamori tidak bisa tidur, seharian ini ia hanya di rumah karena ia libur bekerja. Sampai saat ini Hiruma belum kembali ke rumahnya setelah siang tadi ia dan Mamori sempat bertengkar. Mamori khawatir, khawatir mungkin saja Hiruma akan mengalami kejadian seperti waktu itu. Masuk penjara tanpa Mamori tahu. Berulang kali Mamori menatap pintu rumah berharap Hiruma kembali dan ia yang akan meminta maaf.

"Hiruma- _kun_?" tanya Mamori ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Ya ini aku," jawabnya. Mamori dengan cepat membuka pintu. Dari tadi ia menunggu Hiruma pulang. Wajah Hiruma datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Mamori menimang-nimang apakah ia perlu bicara atau tidak. Ia takut salah bicara dan Hiruma akan marah lagi kepadanya.

"Kau lapar? Jika lapar aku akan menghangatkan lauk," tawar Mamori. Ia berbicara dengan hati-hati.

"Ya panaskan saja. Aku ingin mandi dulu," jawab Hiruma singkat. Mamori bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Sepertinya Hiruma sudah tidak kesal lagi kepadanya. Mamori cepat-cepat memanaskan makanan. Hiruma masuk ke kamar mandi lalu mandi.

"Kau kemana saja hari ini?" tanya Hiruma setelah ia selesai mandi. Hiruma tidak memakai baju, ia hanya memakai celana dan saat ini ia tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Hiruma kemudian duduk di bangku meja makan.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya di rumah saja seharian ini," jawab Mamori. Hiruma mengambil nasi dan lauk. Ia makan tanpa bertanya lagi.

"Mengenai tadi siang, aku minta maaf," Mamori berkata sembari Hiruma makan. Hiruma mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan.

"Lupakan saja. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi," jawabnya enteng. Mamori mengambilkan Hiruma minum dan meletakannya di meja. Ia masih duduk di depan Hiruma yang makan dengan lahap. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau makanlah," jawab Mamori dengan pelan. Ia hanya minum air putih saja.

"Apa karena aku kau sampai tidak makan?" tanya Hiruma tanpa basa-basi. Mamori menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, bukan karenamu. Aku memang tidak lapar," jawab Mamori. Hiruma menghentikan makannya dan ia berdiri. Mengambil piring satu lagi. Kemudian ia mengisinya dengan nasi serta lauk lalu meletakannya di depan Mamori.

"Aku tidak ingin makan sendirian. Makan berdua bersamamu lebih baik dan aku lebih merasa kenyang," ucapnya. Mamori sempat membulatkan matanya sebentar mendengar ucapan Hiruma barusan. "Apa yang kau tunggu. Ayo makanlah. Anggap saja ini makan malam sialan paling romantis di kandang babi sialan ini," sambungnya. Mamori menyuap makanannya. Mendadak ia merasa lapar dan makan dengan lahap. Sepertinya memang karena memikirkan Hiruma yang tidak kunjung pulang, Mamori sampai melupakan rasa laparnya.

"Hiruma- _kun_ , ada lowongan pekerjaan di stasiun. Aku melihatnya kemarin. Mungkin kau tertarik," Mamori memulai obrolan karena ia merasa sedikit canggung.

"Di stasiun? Pekerjaan apa?" tanya Hiruma tanpa benar-benar berminat.

"Penjaga keamanan. Bagaimana, apakah kau tertarik?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma menggeleng dan Mamori tidak bisa berkata lagi. "Tidak apa-apa jika seperti itu. Mungkin pekerjaan itu kurang cocok dengan dirimu," sambung Mamori.

"Tentu saja tidak cocok bodoh. Orang yang selalu berbuat jahat sepertiku tiba-tiba bekerja sebagai petugas keamanan. Itu lucu sekali," jawab Hiruma yang sekarang kembali menambah nasi. "Andrew menawariku pekerjaan. Ia menelponku ketika aku sedang berada di perpustakaan. Aku masih memikirkan untuk menerima atau tidak," cerita Hiruma. Hiruma orang yang sangat terbuka, itu menurut Mamori, tidak jarang Hiruma berbagi cerita kepadanya. Mamori merasa beruntung karena Hiruma percaya kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Pekerjaan apa?!" tanya Mamori penasaran. Mamori berharap itu pekerjaan yang baik bukan pekerjaan yang buruk.

"Menjadi staf bagian pemasaran di perusahaan ayahnya. Posisi itu sedang kosong dan Andrew menawariku langsung posisi sialan itu," jawabnya. Mata Mamori berbinar mendengar cerita Hiruma. "Ayahnya punya perusahaan penerbitan majalah," sambung Hiruma.

"Kau harus menerimanya. Ini langkah besar, lagipula kau dulu memang sempat kuliah di bidang bisnis. Kau pasti bisa," Mamori mendukung Hiruma. Mamori sungguh-sungguh menyemangati Hiruma.

"Meskipun aku tidak bisa, Andrew akan memberikan pelatihan kepadaku," jawab Hiruma yang kini menyudahi makannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Mamori karena Hiruma sempat ragu untuk menerima atau tidak pekerjaan itu.

"Jika aku menerima, aku harus tinggal di St. Petersburg. Kantor pusatnya berada di sana," jawab Hiruma. Ia kini mengambil minum dan minum dengan cepat.

"Kau harus menerimanya meskipun itu berada di luar kota. Ini langkahmu untuk bisa hidup lebih baik. Jangan kau sia-siakan!" ucap Mamori dengan senyum tulus.

"Aku tidak masalah menerimanya. Tapi saat ini aku tinggal bersama seorang gadis sialan yang hampir saja dijual dan sendirian di negara kejam ini. Jika aku tidak punya hati dan egois aku tidak akan memikirkannya dan langsung kutinggalkan saja. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara dulu dengannya atau pun mendapat keyakinan jika ia akan baik-baik saja tinggal sendirian di kandang babi sialan ini," kata Hiruma panjang lebar. Oh Mamori merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan Hiruma. Detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Hiruma memikirkannya, _dear_! Mamori bahagia sekali.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku," jawab Mamori dengan yakin. Hiruma mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di meja. Tidak yakin dengan ucapan Mamori. Ia memandang mata biru itu untuk mencari keyakinan dari ucapan Mamori.

"Lihat saja keputusanku nanti. Sekarang aku ingin tidur," Hiruma beranjak dari meja makan lalu menuju kursi panjang kesukaannya. Mamori masih duduk di bangku meja makan. Ia menyudahi makannya. Mamori harus meyakinkan Hiruma dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin Hiruma hidup dengan baik.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

.

Terima kasih untuk yang review ya. Saya akan balas di sini.

Guest- _san_ 1 : Ini sudah saya lanjut ehehehe. Hm, lihat sampai akhir yaa apakah happy ending or sad ekekekek

Guest- _san_ 2 : Sudah saya post kok, eheheh terima kasih ya XD

Quratul ain : Ah terima kasih yaa ehehhe padahal saya merasa cerita ini aneh sekali. Hm, sebenernya cerita ini sudah tuntas kok, sudah saya simpan semua di akun saya, tinggal update kapan saya mau ekekekeke. Orang ketiga? ekekekke saya juga kurang suka ada yang seperti itu ehehehehe.

Saya akan update secepatnya ya XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 4**

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Hiruma setelah ia mengunci rumahnya. Ia kemudian menggeret koper yang cukup besar. Mamori berjalan di sampingnya.

Hiruma sudah memutuskan untuk menerima pekerjaan itu. Ini langkah baik untuknya menata hidup kembali. Sekarang pukul setengah dua belas malam dan keduanya berjalan menyusuri Old Arbat _street_ menuju stasiun kebanggan warga distrik Arbat, stasiun Smolenskaya. Mereka harus mengejar metro malam ini sehingga sampai di St. Petersburg pada pagi besok. Malam cukup dingin sampai Mamori dan Hiruma harus mengenakan _ushanka,_ topi berbulu khas Rusia _._ Keduanya melewati toko-toko cendramata yang Hiruma lihat beberpa hari lalu. Ia menarik kopernya sementara Mamori berjalan di sampingnya. Hiruma memutuskan untuk mengajak Mamori ke St. Petersburg. Hanya mengajaknya untuk melihat pekerjaannya yang baru. Sebenarnya Mamori juga memaksanya untuk melihat. Ia akan kembali dalam dua hari lagi ke Moskow. Mamori akan tinggal di rumahnya sementara Hiruma bekerja di luar kota. Artinya mereka terpisah lagi.

"Ayo sedikit cepat. Udara dingin sekali dan kita harus sampai di stasiun sialan itu dalam beberapa menit," ucap Hiruma. Mamori mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia melihat-lihat tulisan nama toko di sana. Mata Mamori tiba-tiba tertuju pada satu pajangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Selama ini ia tidak banyak memperhatikan jalanan di sana atau pun cendramata yang di jual di sana. Ia sadar diri karena uangnya hanya untuk kebutuhan hidup dan tidak bisa membeli barang-barang lain.

"Kau melihat boneka kayu sialan itu?" Hiruma memecahkan pikiran Mamori. Mamori segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan.

"Ah ya... boneka yang cantik sekali," jawab Mamori. "Kudengar boneka itu adalah lambang cinta abadi dan kasih sayang," sambung Mamori. Hiruma menoleh sekilas ke arah boneka yang dipajang itu. Bentuknya mirip angka delapan. Digambarkan seorang wanita dengan mata bulat berwarna biru langit dan pipi sedikit merah, mirip seperti dirinya –bermata biru langit dan pipi merona merah—jika Mamori pikir-pikir. Mengenakan pakaian khas Rusia dan ia memegang bunga mawar di tangannya. Disampingnya ada boneka lagi yang mirip namun dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil. Lalu di sampingnya lagi ada yang mirip lagi dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil, begitulah seterusnya sehingga ukuran boneka kayu itu semakin kecil.

"Matryoshka, itu orang menyebutnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa orang menyukai boneka sialan itu. Menurutku tidak ada yang menarik dan harganya sangat mahal untuk ukuran kantong kering seperti kita," komentar Hiruma. Hiruma melanjutkan langkahnya sambil mengeret kopernya.

"Mungkin karena ia lambang cinta serta kasih sayang makanya banyak yang membelinya," Mamori juga melanjutkan jalannya mengikuti Hiruma.

Hiruma tidak berkomentar lagi namun ia melihat Mamori yang berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh lagi ke arah toko-toko lain yang menjual boneka kayu itu. Sepertinya Mamori tertarik dengan boneka itu. Hiruma tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan agak meninggalkan Mamori di belakang. Mamori segera menyusulnya kembali.

Mereka kemudian sampai di stasiun Smolenskaya. Hiruma langsung membeli tiket. Ia menggunakan uang simpanannya untuk berangkat kali ini. Setelahnya mereka menuju eskalator untuk ke gerbong metro. Sesekali Mamori melihat orang yang naik eskalator dan berjalan di jalur cepat sebelah kirinya. Hiruma sedikit menarik Mamori untuk merapat padanya.

"Bahaya jika kau terlalu di sana. Mereka bisa mendorongmu. Warga Rusia terkenal tidak ramah," celetuk Hiruma sambil menarik lengan Mamori. Mamori membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma- _kun_ ," jawabnya. Hatinya sedikit bergetar tak kalah menerima perlakuan Hiruma.

" _With my pleasure_ ," jawabnya singkat.

.

* * *

.

St. Petersburg cukup dingin. Cuaca agak berbeda dengan Moskow yang masih sedikit panas. Jika ke Rusia tidak lengkap rasanya tanpa mengunjungi St. Petersburg, sama seperti di Moskow, rata-rata katedral mempunyai kuba yang unik. Berwarna warni dan sangat indah. Seperti istana di negeri seribu dongeng. Hiruma dan Mamori segera menuju apartemen kecil yang telah disewakan Andrew. Hiruma harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih –ia tidak pernah berterima kasih sebelumnya— pada temannya itu yang sudah begitu baik. Apartemen kecil bertingkat-tingkat dan hanya memiliki satu kamar dan satu ruang tamu, kemudian dapur serta kamar mandi. Lebih dari cukup untuk Hiruma tinggali.

"Ayo kita makan. Perutku sudah lapar sekali. Metro kelas ekonomi sialan tidak menyediakan makan dan sekarang sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Aku lelah sekali," Hiruma duduk di bangku meja makan sambil membuka makanan yang mereka beli di pinggir jalan tadi. Masih sedikit panas.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa tersedat," Mamori memperingatkan. Hiruma mengangguk seadanya saja.

"Hari ini kudengar adalah fenomena _white night_. Kau ingin melihatnya?" Hiruma berbicara sambil makan.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Mamori yang tidak mengerti. Hiruma minum sebentar lalu makan dengan perlahan. Mamori juga ikut makan.

"Tidak akan ada malam di sini. Artinya malam seperti siang dan siang seperti siang," jawab Hiruma. "Bagaimana, kau mau?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Sepertinya menarik!" mata Mamori berbinar senang. Ia senang sekali bisa berjalan-jalan setelah hampir beberapa bulan ini ia hanya bekerja saja. Dan Hiruma yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Mamori senang Hiruma sudah sedikit berubah.

Mereka kemudian makan. Setelah makan, Mamori membantu Hiruma membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur di sana dengan ukuran ranjang yang muat satu orang. Mamori menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana ia tidur nanti. Tidak ada kasur lipat lain di sana. Sepertinya ia harus mengalah untuk tidur di karpet pikir Mamori. Hiruma menghampiri Mamori yang tengah melipat pakaiannya. Ia duduk di ranjang kemudian berbaring.

"Kau ingin ikut ke tempatku bekerja nanti? Andrew kemarin menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengan kepala staf sialan itu," ucap Hiruma sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apakah boleh?" tanya Mamori yang masih melipat pakaian. Ia menyusun pakaian Hiruma dengan rapi. Hal ini ia lakukan karena sudah terbiasa. Di rumah Hiruma juga Mamori sering melakukan pekerjaan ini. Mencuci pakaian Hiruma, melipat pakaiannya bahkan menggosok pakaiannya. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

"Daripada kau sendirian di sini," jawab Hiruma.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu," Mamori menyelesaikan melipat pakaian Hiruma dan menutup lemarinya. Ia masih duduk di sana sambil menyender di lemari.

"Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah di sini. Jangan tidur sambil bersandar," Mamori melihat Hiruma yang sudah duduk dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Hanya lelah saja. Pinggangku sedikit sakit karena duduk di metro selama berjam-jam," Mamori meregangkan tulang-tulangnya. Hiruma menghembuskan nafas.

"Sepertinya aku perlu membeli kasur lipat. Kau pasti akan sering kesini nanti dan tidak ada tempat tidur," ucap Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Mamori tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

Tidak lama Hiruma kembali dari dapur setelah ia memasak air panas untuk membuat susu yang akan ia berikan kepada Mqmori. Di sana ia melihat Mamori yang sudah tertidur pulas sambil menyandar di lemari. Kakinya ia panjangkan dan kedua tangannya ia lipat di perutnya. Hiruma menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia kemudian meletakkan susu hangat yang telah dibuatnya untuk Mamori di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan dengan perlahan Hiruma mendekati Mamori.

"Ternyata kau mengantuk," komentar Hiruma. Ia kemudian merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat Mamori ke tempat tidur. Mamori tertidur nyenyak sampai ia tidak sadar Hiruma memindahkannya. Hiruma menyelimuti Mamori dengan selimut tebal. Ia ingin segera beranjak dari sana namun langkahnya berat. Seperti ada yang menariknya untuk terus berada di sana. Hiruma memandangi wajah malaikat Mamori lama sekali. Pikirannya tidak menentu. Ia cukup kaget ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Menyadarkan Hiruma.

"Oh ya, saya akan kesana sekarang," Hiruma mengangkat telpon dan setelahnya ia berjalan sambil menutup pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Mamori yang tertidur nyenyak.

.

* * *

.

Mamori masih belum bangun sampai Hiruma kembali. Ia membeli makanan untuk makan mereka berdua. Hiruma merasa senang tinggal di sana karena biaya hidup tidak semahal di Moskow. Makanan enak bisa dibelinya dengan hanya berapa Rubel. Mamori terbangun setelah mendengar pintu kamar dibuka. Mamori cepat-cepat menoleh dan duduk. Wajah Hiruma muncul di pintu.

"Ayo makan jika kau sudah bangun," ajak Hiruma. Mamori baru sadar jika ia sekarang berada di kasur. Seingatnya ia tidur sambil menyandar di lemari.

"Kau yang memindahkanku ke kasur?" tanya Mamori sambil membenarkan rambutnya. Hiruma sudah duduk di bangku meja makan. Mamori ikut menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Memangnya siapa lagi selain aku?" tanya Hiruma. "Ayo makanlah. Aku tadi membelinya di jalan," sambung Hiruma. Mamori melihat dua porsi sup _ukha_ di dalam mangkuk. Sup ikan khas Rusia.

"Tadi kau keluar?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya, menemui kepala staf sialan itu. Kau tidur dan aku tidak membangunkanmu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori mencicip makanan yang dibeli Hiruma dengan perlahan. Segar dengan rasa sedikit asam dari campuran potongan jeruk lemon.

"Jadi kau akan mulai bekerja?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma mengangguk sekenanya. Ia makan sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Mamori. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori.

"Hm, hari senin aku sudah mulai bekerja," Hiruma mengambil remot televisi lalu menyalahkannya. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menonton televisi sialan. Di kandang babi sialanku tidak ada hiburan. Rasanya menyedihkan sekali mengingat nanti kau sendirian," sambung Hiruma sambil mengganti-ganti saluran televisi.

"Itu bukan masalah. Lagipula aku banyak di luar rumah. Aku menghawatirkan bagaimana kau makan. Siapa yang memasakanmu makan nanti. Membeli makanan harganya cukup mahal. Kau tidak bisa berhemat," Mamori menopang dagunya sambil menatap Hiruma yang melihat televisi. Dulu Mamori tidak berani berbicara sambil menatap Hiruma lama-lama. Mamori menyadari dari dulu jika Hiruma itu tampan meskipun ekspresi wajahnya selalu datar. Sekarang ia bisa sedikit leluasa menikmati wajah tampan namun dingin itu di hadapannya. Mata hijau yang misterius namun menenangkan dan selalu menawarkan perlindungan terlihat jelas di sana.

"Aku bisa memasak asal kau tahu," Mamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak tahu Hiruma bisa memasak. "Hanya memasak telur dadar dan air. Itu dinamakan bisa memasak, bukan?" Mamori tertawa pelan. Sekarang obrolan mereka terasa santai. Tidak seperti dulu yang selalu dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu memasak beberapa menu yang mudah. Resep dari ibuku," ucap Mamori. Ah mengingat ibu, membuat Mamori merindukan keluarganya. Apa kabar mereka saat ini pikir Mamori.

"Boleh saja," jawabnya yang makan kembali. "Jadi sekitar jam delapan malam kita akan keluar. Biasanya di sungai Neva sudah ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang akan menyaksikan _white night_ di sana," Mamori mengangguk dan kembali makan. Hiruma sesekali melirik Mamori sembari ia menonton televisi. Rasanya ia ingin terus menatap wajah malaikat itu.

.

* * *

.

"Benar-benar tidak ada malam di sini!" Mamori melihat jam yang sudah pukul sebelas malam. Hari masih terang benderang. Baru kali ini ia melihat fenomena ini. Fenomena yang hanya terjadi sekali selama setahun. "Kau sebelumnya pernah melihat ini?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya, tahun lalu. Ketika aku baru keluar dari penjara. Andrew mengajakku ke sini," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma sedikit meminum Vodka yang ia beli di pinggir jalan. Rusia adalah pusat produksi Vodka.

"Kapan kau akan pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Hiruma sambil menatap sungai Neva yang terbentang di depannya. Mamori membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

"Mungkin secepatnya aku akan melapor pada kedutaan. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan," jawab Mamori. Hembusan angin memainkan rambut Mamori. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hiruma- _kun_?" tanya Mamori. Setelah bertanya Mamori merasa menyesal dengan pertanyaannya. Harusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal itu. Hiruma nampak diam. Pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Sulit untukku kembali ke sana lagi, terlebih aku sudah menjadi warga negara Rusia. Sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidup sialanku di negara ini. Di negaraku sendiri aku dibuang oleh keluarga sialanku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori kembali teringat cerita hidup Hiruma yang rumit.

Kedua orang tua Hiruma adalah orang Jepang namun lama tinggal di Amerika. Kedua orang tuanya memiliki dua kewarganegaraan. Jepang dan Amerika. Hiruma lahir di sana dan besar di sana sampai ia berumur tujuh belas setengah tahun. Dia mempunyai hak istimewa dengan mendapatkan dwi kewarganegaraan sebagai penduduk Amerika yang menerapkan sistem asas _Ius Soli_. Pernikahan kedua orang tuanya mendapat tentangan karena perbedaan status sosial. Ibu Hiruma adalah orang yang tidak berpunya, sementara Ayahnya adalah laki-laki kaya yang tinggal di Amerika. Ia bertemu dengan ayah Hiruma di gereja ketika pernikahan temannya berlangsung. Hubungan keduanya ditentang oleh kedua belah pihak keluarga. Akhirnya ayah Hiruma membawa ibu Hiruma ke Amerika dan mereka menikah di sana. Selang beberapa tahun lahirlah Hiruma sebagai buah hati mereka. Mereka hanya mempunyai satu anak. Hiruma Youichi semata wayang.

Saat Hiruma berusia sepuluh tahun, ayahnya didiagnosa penyakit kangker stadium akhir. Selang tiga tahun kemudian dia meninggal. Hanya Hiruma dan ibunya yang tersisa. Ayahnya meninggalkan banyak harta untuk Hiruma dan ibunya. Tuhan berkata lain pada nasib Hiruma kecil, empat setengah tahun kemudian ibunya juga menyusul ayahnya. Tinggalah Hiruma seorang diri di negara itu. Keluarga dari sebelah ayahnya tidak menerima Hiruma. Pihak kedutaan Jepang mengirim Hiruma pulang ke negara asal ibunya. Di sana Hiruma bertemu dengan keluarga dari ibunya. Alih-alih mendapat kasih sayang, Hiruma dikucilkan. Ia dianggap sebagai anak dari perempuan yang membangkang perintah orang tuanya. Hiruma sedih mengetahui hal itu, orang yang baik kepadanya hanya adik ibunya saja. Selebihnya mereka jahat kepada Hiruma, terutama kakak tertua ibunya. Mereka kemudian mengambil semua harta Hiruma atas peninggalan ayahnya. Yang mendukung Hiruma hanya bibinya.

Setelah Hiruma beranjak memasuki jenjang perkuliahan, bibinya mengirim Hiruma ke Rusia untuk belajar di sana dan juga untuk kebaikan Hiruma. Hiruma memilih Rusia sebagai negara keduanya, ia membuang kewarganegaraan Jepangnya dan ia menjadi warga negara yang sah -selain Amerika yang diakuinya. Sejak tiba di Rusia, Hiruma tidak menghubungi keluarganya lagi. Hiruma sempat kuliah selama beberapa bulan di Universitas Negeri Moskow jurusan ekonomi. Tetapi alih-alih kuliah, Hiruma kesulitan biaya hidup meskipun pemerintah Rusia memberi uang upah kecil kepada mereka. Hiruma merasa itu kurang karena biaya hidup di Rusia terutama Moskow sangat tinggi. Ia sempat bekerja sampingan selama beberapa hari namun ia tidak tahan dan saat itulah jalan hitam menghinggapi dirinya. Ia berteman dengan Andrew Volkov, teman satu kuliahnya. Dialah yang banyak membantu Hiruma selama ini. Harta yang semestinya menjadi hak Hiruma dari ayahnya seolah hilang tanpa bekas. Ia tidak menikmati harta peninggalan orang tuanya sedikit pun.

"Jadi jika kau pulang. Kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori tersadar oleh suara Hiruma. Di sungai Neva saat ini banyak kapal lewat. Orang-orang tengah menikmati _white night_ dengan _canal cruise_.

"Jika aku punya kesempatan, aku pasti akan kembali ke sini lagi," jawab Mamori. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Hiruma. Ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan air sungai yang berombak kecil karena tertiup angin.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi. Habiskan _white night_ ini dengan mengelilingi kota Saint Petersburg yang indah ini," ajak Hiruma sambil beranjak dari pinggir sungai.

.

* * *

.

Hampir sebulan telah berlalu semenjak kepindahan Hiruma ke St. Petersburg. Mamori bekerja seperti biasa. Namun ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan Hiruma. Kata-kata kasarnya dan sikap cueknya. Hiruma belum sempat pulang kerumahnya karena ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Mamori juga tidak berharap banyak. Bagi Hiruma, Mamori bukanlah siapa-siapanya.

Hari ini Mamori libur bekerja. Ia libur karena pemilik restoran sedang merayakan hari rayanya. Mamori memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan hal tersebut dengan berjalan-jalan. Berjalan-jalan sambil membunuh kesendiriannya. Pagi-pagi ia sudah keluar rumah. Mamori hanya menaiki metro sambil berkeliling kota. Dan Mamori memutuskan turun di stasiun Dostoyevskaya. Ia belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Namun Mamori sedikit kaget ketika akses jalan banyak ditutup. Ia kemudian bertanya kepada pejalan kaki sepertinya.

"Kenapa jalanan di tutup dan banyak polisi?" tanya Mamori.

"Hari raya umat Muslim. Mereka sedang beribadah menyembah tuhan mereka," jawab orang tersebut dengan wajah dingin. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Mamori begitu saja. Mamori masih ingin bertanya-tanya lagi namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Warga Rusia terkenal dengan ketidak ramahannya. Meskipun tidak semuanya seperti itu.

Mamori melewati jalanan yang sangat ramai. Semua jalan di tutup dan orang-orang yang tengah berdiri dalam barisan. Entah ada berapa puluh ribu orang di sana. Ini pertama kalinya Mamori melihat hal ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan hari raya Natal pun tidak pernah sampai seramai ini. Banyak hal yang selama ini tidak ia tahu tentang Rusia. Selama ini Rusia masih dikenal dengan negara komunis meskipun rezim itu telah runtuh. Tapi jika telah mengenalnya dan tinggal di sana maka akan sangat banyak hal baru yang membuat takjub.

"Oh ada telpon," Mamori melihat nama Hiruma tertera di sana. Mamori baru membeli ponsel minggu lalu. Hanya ponsel murah buatan Finlandia, negara tetangga Rusia. Hiruma yang menyuruh Mamori untuk membeli ponsel karena ia sulit untuk menghubungi Mamori.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hiruma di seberang sana.

"Aku bahkan sudah berjalan-jalan hari ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mamori. Mamori menjauhi keramaian orang-orang yang tengah melaksanakan ritual agamanya. Bangunan-bangunan tua yang berwarnah coklat muda serta toko-toko berjejeran di pinggir jalan. Kios-kios kecil yang menjual boneka Matryoshka dan _ushanka_ , topi berbulu khas Rusia.

"Sudah, aku bahkan sudah mau berangkat bekerja," jawab Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Ia senang karena Hiruma memang sudah berubah. "Bagaimana kandang babi sialanku. Apakah tempatnya masih nyaman untukmu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tempat itu semakin nyaman. Aku semakin berat untuk meninggalkannya," tiba-tiba keduanya terdiam. Mamori tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah melapor ke kedutaan mengenai masalahmu? Mereka akan membantumu?" tanya Hiruma setelah beberapa saat mereka diam.

"Ya sudah, dua hari yang lalu. Mereka akan secepatnya mengurus hal ini. Aku mungkin akan pulang ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat," keduanya diam lagi. Percakapan mereka mulai tidak nyaman. Ia tidak suka Hiruma yang banyak diam. Mamori lebih suka Hiruma berbicara meskipun kata-kata kasar yang keluar.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini," tidak dipungkiri Mamori jika hatinya berdetak kencang mendengar kalimat itu. Tanpa Mamori sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Aku akan memasak dan berbelanja. Aku menanti kepulanganmu. Kabari aku jika kau ingin berangkat," jawab Mamori. Langkah kakinya ringan sekali menyusuri jalanan.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghubungimu. Jika aku tidak menghubungimu, siapa yang akan membukakan aku pintu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori tertawa pelan. Mereka kemudian mengobrol lama di telpon.

Mamori merasa sangat nyaman sekali dengan diri Hiruma sekarang. Ah bukan, dari dulu pun Mamori nyaman. Dari Hiruma masih bekerja kotor, berkata kasar serta sering bersikap dingin kepadanya. Namun Hiruma tetaplah orang baik. Ia sudah cukup banyak mengenal Hiruma dalam beberapa bulan ini. Rasanya Mamori tidak sabar menanti kepulangan Hiruma. Sudah lama Mamori tidak melihat wajah cuek itu.

.

* * *

.

"Ini makanan untukmu. Aku memasakannya khusus untukmu," Mamori menyiapkan makanan di atas meja. Hiruma sudah tiba di rumahnya sewaktu Mamori sedang memasak. Wajahnya nampak bahagia. Sudah lama ia merindukan sosok Hiruma.

"Makanan ini jauh lebih enak daripada makanan yang aku beli di sana," Hiruma mencicip makanan yang dimasak Mamori. "Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini memang memancing cacing-cacing sialan di perutku. Mereka sudah rindu dengan masakan ini," Hiruma kemudian duduk di bangku meja makan. Mamori mengambilkan sendok dan piring untuk Hiruma.

"Hari ini kau habiskan ini. Aku memasaknya khusus untukmu ," ucap Mamori dengan senyum lebar. Ia juga mengambilkan air minum dari kulkasnya.

Melihat mereka berdua seperti melihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang baru terbentuk. Kini makanan bukan hal sulit lagi bagi mereka. Jika dulu harus meminum air keran dan makan satu hari sekali, sekarang mereka bisa makan tiga kali sehari. Mamori juga bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk keperluannya dan Hiruma sudah bekerja.

"Apakah Andrew masih sering ke sini?" tanya Hiruma sambil makan.

"Ya, dia membantuku sewaktu di kedutaan. Ia menjadi saksi atas kasusku," jawab Mamori. Hiruma menghentikan makannya dan menatap Mamori.

"Lalu setelahnya?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti maksud Hiruma. "Ah sudahlah, lupakan," sambungnya. Ia makan kembali.

"Setelahnya Andrew mengantarku pulang dan ia juga langsung pulang. Aku akan ke kedutaan lagi senin nanti. Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku urus," Mamori menjelaskan. Mamori hanya asal menjelaskan saja namun jawaban itulah yang memang Hiruma tunggu.

"Ya percaya saja pada Andrew, dia orang baik," Hiruma lega mendengar jika Andrew hanya pergi mengantar Mamori lalu menjadi saksinya. Tidak ada hal macam-macam yang terjadi. Hiruma tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sedikit cemburu, _mungkin_.

"Besok aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau ada waktu?" tanya Hiruma. Tidak biasanya Hiruma bertanya seperti itu untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Akan aku usahakan," Mamori menjawabnya dengan senyum. Hiruma mengangguk-angguk kecil lalu ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku butuh beberapa mantel tebal yang baru. Jadi aku akan membelinya besok dengan uang tabunganku. Sekaligus aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau akan pergi nanti dan aku belum sempat mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat menarik. Kurasa ini saatnya aku membuatmu senang berada di negara ini," Mamori sedih mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Sepertinya mereka memang harus terpisah lagi.

"Terima kasih, kau begitu baik kepadaku sampai saat ini. Aku belum bisa membalas kebaikanmu," ucap Mamori dengan tulus. Hiruma membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Hati Mamori kembali berdesir melihat senyum itu. Baru kali ini Hiruma menunjukkan senyumnya. Hatinya bagaikan setetes embun di musim panas. Menyejukkan dan membuat aliran darahnya seolah mengalir dengan cepat.

.

* * *

.

"Warna ini bagus untukmu," Mamori memilihkan mantel berwarna coklat tua. Mantel musim dingin yang cukup tebal.

"Harganya seperti ingin mencekik leherku," komentar Hiruma setelah melihat harganya. Sekitar ribuan Rubel.

"Kau akan bekerja dan mendapat gaji. Membeli yang sedikit mahal tidak apa-apa asal bagus dan awet. Hanya saran saja," Mamori mengembalikan mantel itu pada tempatnya. Hiruma berkeliling lagi mencari. Mereka belanja di toko-toko pakaian pinggir jalan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Warnanya bagus dan tidak terlalu mahal," Hiruma menunjukkan pakaian musim dingin berwarna hitam pucat. Tidak semahal mantel parasut yang ditunjukan Mamori.

"Bagus, cocok dengan kepribadianmu," jawab Mamori sambil memegang baju tersebut.

"Aku ambil baju sialan ini saja," Hiruma tanpa basa-basi langsung membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Mamori melihat-lihat baju perempuan. Ia tidak berniat membelinya. Hiruma selesai membayar pakaiannya dan mereka keluar dari toko tersebut.

Hari ini cuaca sedikit agak terik dari biasanya. Banyak orang-orang memakai pakaian pendek. Warga Rusia memang sangat menunggu hal seperti ini, sinar matahari sangat berharga di sana. Di taman-taman banyak orang yang berjemur. Mereka menganggapnya seperti pantai, yang penting terkena matahari.

"Hei kau ingin berfoto di sini. Sebagai kenang-kenangan kau pernah ke Rusia," tawar Hiruma ketika mereka melewati Red Square yang terkenal dengan Kremlin serta katedral Saint Basil. Katedral Saint Basil adalah katedral yang sangat terkenal seantero Dunia. Berwarnah merah bata dengan kuba berwarna-warni yang sangat cantik. Salah satu _landmark_ kota Moskow.

"Aku tidak bagus difoto," elak Mamori.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengambil fotomu dengan benar dan kupastikan kau akan cantik di foto nanti," bujuk Hiruma. Mamori sedih mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Semakin berat ia meninggalkan Rusia dan meninggalkan Hiruma.

"Tapi setelah kau memfotoku, aku juga akan memfotomu. Lalu kita berfoto bersama," pinta Mamori. Hiruma berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menunjukkan seringainya.

"Kau harus membayarku mahal untuk berfoto denganku. Tiga ribu Rubel, bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma masih dengan seringainya. Mamori memukul pelan bahu Hiruma. Hiruma mengodanya.

"Ditambah dengan tanda tangan, bagaimana?" tanya Mamori menimpali. Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya dan berkata lagi. Mamori tertawa melihat ekspresi Hiruma.

"Baiklah, tapi di buku pernikahan," celetuk Hiruma. Mendadak seperti ada berton-ton salju yang jatuh ke kepala Mamori. Mungkin wajahnya sudah semerah dinding Kremlin. "Bercanda, lupakan saja. Ayo aku fotokan," Hiruma membuka ponselnya lalu memfoto Mamori yang belum siap sama sekali.

"Hei, jangan memfotoku. Aku belum siap, Hiruma- _kun_ ," Mamori sedikit salah tingkah. Hiruma tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Ia kembali menyuruh Mamori untuk berdiri di depan katedral Saint Basil sebagai latarnya.

"Siap?" Mamori mengangguk dan Hiruma memfotonya.

"Pasti jelek sekali," guman Mamori. Hiruma seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Mamori.

"Sekarang ayo foto berdua. Untuk kenang-kenangan aku pernah mengenalmu. Mengenal orang sialan yang sangat baik sepertimu. Mengenal teman seperjuangan yang sama-sama terlantar di negeri orang," Hiruma menarik pundak Mamori mendekat ke arahnya. Tercium wangi _mint_ dari parfum Hiruma menusuk hidung Mamori. Ini pertama kalinya Mamori berada begitu dekat dengan Hiruma. "Hasilnya tidak buruk. Aku baru sadar ternyata aku ini tampan sekali. Hei, kau tidak jatuh cinta kepadaku kan?" sambung Hiruma dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak tahu! Ayo kita lanjutkan berkeliling. Hari ini benar-benar panas!" gerutu Mamori dengan sisa-sisa kegugupannya.

Mamori berjalan di depannya sementara Hiruma melihat hasil foto bersama Mamori. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya kenang-kenangan berharganya nanti. Akan ia jaga selama-lamanya. Hiruma kemudian menyusul Mamori yang berjalan duluan. Hatinya mulai perduli dengan orang lain setelah ia sempat trauma karena semua orang mengucilkannya.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

.

Saya mau bales review dulu ehehhe...

NlorenZo : Saya sudah bales di PM yaa reviewmu eheheh... terima kasih yaa..

Guest- _san_ : Terima kasih yaa, iya ini saya update loh XD

Quratul ain- _san_ : Ekekekekekek iya ya keknya memang si Hiruma yg jadi jambretnya ekekkeke XD terima kasih yaa atas reviewnya ehehhehe

Sakusho- _san_ : Hm, iya dari awal saya sadar memang hampir selalu saat makan, tapi berhubung karakter Hirumanya itu cuek dan jarang di rumah, Mamori juga kerja dari pagi sampe malam. Jadi mereka itu hampir ketemu saat makan doang, kan Hirumanya memang ngak mau terlibat banyak sama Mamori. Jadi maaf ya kalau mengecewakan, tapi kalau saya mau ganti semuanya, ceritanya sudah selesai. Saya males harus ngerombak ulang. Tapi terima kasih sudah baca dan review eeheheh...


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 5**

Tiga minggu setelah Hiruma mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Kini tiba saatnya Mamori akan pulang ke Jepang. Ada pihak kedutaan yang akan mengantarnya ke Jepang. Hiruma belum tiba dari St. Petersburg padahal jam keberangkatan Mamori tinggal menunggu menit. Di bandara Domodedovo yang lenggang, redup dan senyap serta terkesan dingin itu Mamori menunggu kedatangan Hiruma. Sudah bisa ditebak isi hatinya. Sangat berat meninggalkan negara yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Hiruma. Banyak cerita antara Mamori dan Hiruma yang terjadi di negara ini.

"Nona Anezaki- _san_ , kita harus segera menuju ruang tunggu," pihak kedutaan yang menemani Mamori memberitahu Mamori. Mamori hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia menggeret kopernya menjauhi bangku yang terdapat di luar.

"Mungkin Hiruma- _kun_ memang tidak akan datang," wajah Mamori tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Jika dulu ia sangat mengharapkan untuk pulang ke negaranya, kini rasa itu sudah memudar. Ia meninggalkan hatinya di hati Hiruma. Tapi Mamori tidak sanggup untuk mengambilnya kembali.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!...tunggu!" Mamori menoleh mendengar suara itu. Nafas Hiruma tersengal-sengal dan ia langsung mendekati Mamori. "Maaf Mamori! Aku terlambat! Aku membeli ini dulu," Hiruma menyerahkan kantong plastik kepada Mamori. Mamori menerimanya namun matanya menuju ke arah Hiruma. Mamori langsung memeluknya erat. Sangat erat sekali dan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ini pula pertama kalinya Hiruma memanggil namanya dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Apakah kita memang akan berakhir seperti ini, Hiruma- _kun_?" tanya Mamori. Matanya sudah tidak tahan untuk menangis. Mata Mamori merah sekali. Ia benar-benar menangis sedih. Hiruma membalas pelukan Mamori tidak kalah erat.

"Kita memang akan berakhir seperti ini. Orang jahat sepertiku memang telah ditetapkan tuhan untuk menjauh dari orang baik sepertimu, sialan!" Mamori semakin memeluk erat Hiruma. Pilu mendengar ucapan Hiruma. "Hati kita tetap akan terhubung sebagai teman," sambungnya.

"Hiruma- _kun_ , kumohon kembalilah ke negara asalmu. Aku ingin selalu berteman denganmu!" beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Mamori berkata dengan keras sambil menangis. Hiruma mengusap kepalanya. Mata Hiruma memerah. Ia hampir tidak pernah ingin menangis selama beberapa tahun ini dan sekarang ia ingin menangis. Hiruma bahkan tidak menangisi hidupnya yang pernah masuk ke dalam buih.

"Mungkin aku memang hanyalah orang yang menumpang lewat dalam hidupmu. Tapi kau… kau orang yang telah masuk ke pagar rumahku dan menetap di sana. Aku mencintaimu… Hiruma- _kun_ ," Mamori berkata sambil menangis. Wajahnya yang sembab menatap Hiruma. Cinta memang kadang lambat terungkap. Hiruma menggengam tangan Mamori dan menciumnya. Hiruma juga mencintainya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. Mamori memilih mengungkapkannya. Ia tidak ingin menyesal dikemudian hari.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu," kata Hiruma dengan nada suara bergetar. "Aku bisa merasakan hatimu yang tulus. Aku bisa merasakan cintamu. Tapi inilah akhir kita Mamori, aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau mau. Kita memang harus berpisah. Cinta kita hanya tumbuh di hati masing-masing dan tidak bisa kita nikmati. Tolol jika aku mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku juga punya sifat egois yang ingin menyuruhmu untuk tetap tinggal di sini bersamaku," Mamori kembali menangis, ia senang mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Hiruma jika ia mencintai Mamori. Orang dari kedutaan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lagipula pesawat akan _take off_ setengah jam lagi. Mereka juga akan melewati imigrasi yang cukup ketat.

"Hanya seperti ini?" tanya Mamori memastikan.

"Jika kita memang ditakdirkan. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Entah itu beberapa bulan, beberapa tahun. Aku tidak tahu. Meskipun sejauh apa pun jarak, selebar apa pun bumi, sekerasnya kita saling merindu. Jika namamu dan namaku sama-sama dalam satu buku takdir tuhan. Semua tidak akan bisa terelakkan. Ingatlah satu hal, aku selalu mengingatmu sampai kapan pun. Orang yang pernah aku cintai dalam hidupku. Orang yang mengajarkan aku arti hidup kembali. Orang yang telah menuntunku kembali ke jalan benar. Semua itu lebih dari cukup untuk bahan pertimbangan tuhan jika kita mungkin akan bersama. Mungkin sekarang belum waktunya, mungkin nanti dan jika maut memisahkan kita sebelum bertemu. Berarti kita berjodoh di akhirat," Mamori menangis terseduh-seduh kembali. Ia memeluk Hiruma dengan sangat erat. Hiruma membalasnya lagi. Untuk kali pertamanya ia menangisi wanita selain ibunya.

"Akan aku ingat itu. Berjanjilah padaku Hiruma- _kun_ … berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi jika ada kesempatan. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Tidak akan pernah…" isak tangis Mamori telah membasahi baju Hiruma.

"Hmm… aku berjanji," Hiruma memeluknya erat lagi. Panggilan keberangkatan menyadarkan Mamori waktunya dengan Hiruma semakin sedikit. Mamori melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan. Jelas sekali wajahnya sembab.

"Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa aku beli untukmu sebagai kenang-kenangan. Aku tidak punya cukup banyak uang untuk membeli yang mahal. Aku membelinya di toko pinggir jalan dengan gaji pertamaku bekerja," Mamori melihat bungkusan yang diberikan Hiruma kepadanya. Boneka Matryoskha. "Kuharap boneka itu bisa melambangkan cintaku padamu. Cinta yang sejati meskipun kita akan berpisah," Mamori mengelap air matanya. Ia menatap Hiruma kembali.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menjaganya," Mamori memeluk Hiruma kembali. Orang-orang memandangi Hiruma dan Mamori. Meskipun mereka tidak mengerti apa ucapan Mamori dan Hiruma, namun ada beberapa orang yang ikut menangis menyaksikannya. Mereka seolah merasakan kesedihan keduanya hanya dengan melihat.

Hiruma mencium kening Mamori dengan perlahan. Semua perasaan ia tumpahkan di sana. Rasa sayangnya yang selama ini ia simpan untuk Mamori. Hiruma ingat ketika ia sadar jika ia memiliki perasaan kepada Mamori, waktu itu ketika Hiruma melihat Mamori yang tersenyum kepadanya dengan tulus. Seperti malaikat yang menyinari hidupnya yang penuh diselimuti setan. Tapi ia tidak pernah bisa bersikap atau menunjukan kasih sayangnya pada Mamori. Ia pernah berusaha menggoda Mamori sewaktu di Red Square. Ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa Hiruma pikir lagi. Itu ucapan jujur dari hatinya bukan sekedar bercanda.

"Sekarang kau masuklah. Pesawat sialan itu akan berangkat. Aku tidak akan menampungmu di rumahku lagi jika kau ketinggalan pesawat," canda Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum kecil. Ia memeluk Hiruma sekali lagi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan pernah kembali ke jalan kotor lagi. Hiduplah dengan baik, Hiruma- _kun_ ," pinta Mamori. Hiruma mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu, Hiruma- _kun_ ," sambung Mamori. Hiruma mengangguk lagi.

"Panggil aku Youichi, Mamori," pinta Hiruma.

"Aku mencintaimu, Youichi," ucap Mamori tanpa ragu. Hiruma tersenyum lembut. Lembut sekali dan ia bersumpah senyuman itu sangat tulus dari hatinya.

"Masuklah, kau benar-benar akan terlambat," Hiruma tidak ingin Mamori sedih kembali. Ia menyuruh Mamori cepat-cepat masuk. Namun Mamori memeluknya sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari Hiruma.

"Youichi, boleh aku minta kau menciumku sekali saja. Setelah itu aku akan pergi," pinta Mamori. Hiruma menatap mata biru Mamori dengan perasaan terdalamnya. Ia lalu perlahan mengecup pelan bibir Mamori. Seakan tidak ingin melukai bibir itu. Rasa _mint_ sedikit mengoar di lidah Mamori, pastilah Hiruma sempat memakan permen karet _mint_ sebelumnya pikir Mamori. Tidak pernah terbayang dibenak Hiruma jika hari ketika ia mencium Mamori akan datang.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan selalu mengingat ciuman ini," Mamori tersenyum lemah. Ia kemudian perlahan membalikan tubuhnya dan mengeret kopernya. Ia tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi. Hiruma menatap punggung Mamori yang menjauh sampai menghilang di balik tikungan. Cintanya sudah pergi dan hatinya kosong. Ia percaya pada takdir. Jika memang Mamori untuknya. Apa pun caranya, sulitnya perjuangan. Mereka akan bersama jika tuhan menghendaki.

.

* * *

.

Empat tahun telah berlalu. Boneka Matryoshka itu masih terpajang dengan rapi di kamar Mamori. Baginya, itu adalah lambang cinta Hiruma untuknya. Ia menjaga baik-baik boneka itu. Empat tahun ia tidak bertemu dan tidak berhubungan dengan Hiruma. Mamori masih menyimpan cintanya untuk Hiruma. Masih rapi ada di hatinya dan kadar cintanya tidak berkurang sedikit pun meskipun sekarang banyak laki-laki yang mendekatinya setelah ia sukses berkarir. Sempat menjadi wanita yang diperjual-belikan, tidak membuat Mamori patah semangat untuk sukses.

"Anezaki- _san_ , manajer menyuruh anda datang ke ruangannya," perempuan muda menyampaikan pesan dari manajernya untuk Mamori. Mamori langsung menuju ruangan manajernya. Seorang laki-laki berumur lima puluh tahunan. Ia adalah manajer yang dikenal baik di tempat mereka bekerja.

"Ada apa memanggil saya, Manajer?" tanya Mamori.

"Oh Anezaki- _san_ , tolong anda bacakan ini. Ada email dari Rusia dan hanya anda yang bisa berbicara bahasa Rusia. Tolong terjemahkan," pintanya. Mamori melihat email itu. Email dari teman manajernya dari Rusia. Sepertinya temannya itu sengaja mengerjai manajernya itu dalam bahasa Rusia. Terlihat dari tulisan yang dibacanya berisi percakapan yang menyuruh manajernya itu untuk mengartikan.

"Ada-ada saja dia!" manajernya tertawa setelah mendengar terjemahan Mamori. Mamori juga ikut tertawa. "Oh ya ngomong-ngmong, saya merencanakan untuk mengunjungi teman saya di Rusia. Anda pernah tinggal di sana dan bisa berbahasa Rusia. Bagaimana jika anda ikut dengan saya?" Mamori membulatkan matanya mendengar tawaran dari manajernya.

"Dengan senang hati, Manajer!" sahut Mamori dengan gembira. Bagaimana Mamori tidak gembira. Mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan Hiruma di sana. Ia masih percaya pada Hiruma.

"Kau segera urus tiket pesawat dan jadwalku. Kira-kira kapan kita bisa pergi. Aku akan segera menghubungi temanku. Aku juga akan mengajak keluargaku. Ini sekalian sebagai liburan," jika Mamori tidak ingat manajernya itu laki-laki. Mamori pasti sudah memeluknya.

"Serahkan kepada saya!" jawab Mamori. Wajah Mamori berbinar-binar bahagia. Kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan cintanya akan terwujud. Ia akan kembali ke negara salju itu lagi. Kembali ke negara yang memiliki potongan hatinya.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kau menerima pengajuan jabatan itu?" tanya Andrew kepada Hiruma. Mereka tengah berada di restoran Uzbekistan tidak jauh dari kantor Hiruma bekerja.

"Tentu saja. Hei aku butuh uang gaji besar jadi aku menerima pengajuan itu sebagai kandidat," jawab Hiruma. Ia makan dengan lahap.

"Baguslah jika kau berpikir seperti itu. Kau telah membuktikan kepadanya jika kau berhasil," celetuk Andrew. Ia membahas tentang Mamori.

Hiruma tidak menanggapi. Ia menoleh ke luar jendela. Di depannya adalah sungai Neva, tempatnya dan Mamori pernah menyaksikan _white night_ beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mengingat Mamori membuat Hiruma tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan bertemu dengan Mamori. Jika sekali lagi ia bertemu dengan Mamori, maka Hiruma yakin bahwa jodohnya memang Mamori dan ia tidak akan ragu untuk membuat Mamori menjadi miliknya.

Baru Hiruma mengingat tentang Mamori, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan keluarga lewat. Orang Asia. Hiruma melihat dari jendela restoran. Sepintas ia melihat orang yang mirip Mamori. Tapi Hiruma pikir tidak mungkin Mamori datang terlebih ia bersama dengan banyak orang. Seorang laki-laki tua, wanita paruh baya, gadis muda dan laki-laki belia serta anak kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun. Hiruma menoleh lagi dan mempertajam penglihatannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar melihat wajahnya. Wajah orang yang ia rindukan. Hiruma dengan cepat berdiri meninggalkan makanannya yang masih tersisa setengah. Andrew heran melihat Hiruma yang langsung berlari keluar. Ia memanggil-manggil Hiruma namun Hiruma terus saja berlalu.

"Ini sungai Neva, biasanya pada musim-musim pan…" ucapan Mamori terpotong karena ada yang menarik lengannya dengan kuat. Manajer dan keluarganya menoleh dengan heran. Siapa laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menarik Mamori. Istri manajernya hampir saja berteriak meminta tolong dengan penjaga keamanan.

"Youichi!" kaget Mamori. Semua perasaannya tidak karuan dan yang pasti di atas segalanya adalah bahagia. Ia bertemu lagi dengan potongan hatinya.

"Ternyata memang kau. Kita bertemu lagi!" Hiruma langsung memeluk Mamori erat. Tuhan sudah menunjukan kuasanya.

"Oh tuhan! Youichi aku bahagia melihatmu!" semua orang yang awalnya kaget kini mulai mengerti situasi. "Inikah takdir? Inikah yang dinamakan kita memang cinta sejati?" tanya Mamori. Matanya menangis bahagia. Setelah empat tahun tuhan menunjukan kuasanya.

Wanita muda yang adalah anak manajer Mamori mengabadikan momen itu. Ia merekam pertemuan Mamori dan Hiruma. Mungkin nanti ia akan mengungahnya ke internet beserta cerita mereka berdua. Hiruma dan Mamori terus saling peluk. Tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Keduanya dalam keadaan senang karena dipertemukan kembali.

"Mamori sialan, apa kabarmu?" tanya Hiruma. Ia baru sempat menanyakan kabarnya setelah mereka selesai berpelukan. Wajah bahagia menghiasi Hiruma dan Mamori. Wajah yang sangat mereka rindukan satu sama lain.

"Baik-baik saja. Sangat baik. Kau?" tanya Mamori. Binar mata birunya benar-benar membuat Mamori semakin cantik.

"Tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini dan sebahagia ini," jawab Hiruma. Mamori memeluknya lagi dan mencium pipi Hiruma. Ia tidak perduli dengan manajernya. Ia melupakannya dan Mamori akan meminta maaf nanti karena telah mengganggu waktu jalan-jalannya karena pertemuan yang tidak disengaja ini namun sangat dinantikan .

"Youichi…" Mamori memegang pipi Hiruma dengan perlahan.

"Aku mengerti, kita memang ditakdirkan tuhan di dalam buku yang sama. Cinta kita telah terbukti. Ada jalan untuk bertemu," Mamori mengangguk dan mereka kemudian berciuman. Anak manajer yang paling tua langsung menutup mata adik laki-lakinya dan adik laki-lakinya menutup mata adik perempuan terkecil mereka. Wanita muda itu masih merekam momen itu. Manajer dan istrinya ikut merasakan bahagia.

"Oh ya ampun. Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi setelah beberapa tahun," komentar Andrew yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Mamori, dengan bukti ini… maukah kau menerima cintaku kembali? Menjadi tulang rusukku. Membubuhkan tanda tanganku di buku pernikahan dan membangun keluarga seperti boneka Matryoshka, lambang cinta sejati dengan banyak anak," ucapnya. Mamori tertawa lalu tersenyum.

" _With my pleasure, Sir!_ " jawabnya sambil memeluk Hiruma. Langit senja di musim gugur kota St. Petersburg, kota romantis ditemani aliran sungai Neva adalah saksi pertemuan kembali mereka. Moskow kota pertemuan pertama mereka, kota awal mula cinta mereka dan St. Petersburg, kota akhir cinta mereka. Mereka tidak perduli masa lalu mereka. Yang mereka jalani adalah masa sekarang dan masa depan.

Люблю все изменить. С искренностью без ограничений. Любовь о сердце. Два человека, которые знают, что такое любовь это правда. (Yublyu vse izmenit' . S iskrennost'yu bez ogranicheniy . Lyubov' o serdtse . Dva cheloveka , kotoryye znayut , chto takoye lyubov' eto pravda) Cinta mengubah segalanya. Dengan ketulusan tanpa batas. Cinta adalah tentang hati. Dua orang yang tahu apa itu cinta sejati.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfiction ini. Benar-benar maaf kalau ceritanya ngaur ekekkeke XD. Saya butuh saran, kritik serta pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya kepada semua yang review...

Oh ya, saya sudah siapkan cerita baru HiruMamo, Saya akan tampilkan siapa saja pemerannya dan genrenya. Secepatnya akan saya post XD

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast : Sena Kobayakawa, Yamato Takeru, Reiji Marco, Kotaro Sasaki, Karin Koizumi, Juri Sawai, Himuro Maruko, Suzuna Taki, Shin Seijuro, Masaru Honjo**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Humor, Friendship, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

Semoga suka dan bye...byee, see you next project... Ekekekekke XD


End file.
